Terrifié
by Lady Narcissa7
Summary: Revisada. Tradução. Hermione é abusada sexualmente por seu tio. Ela está em Hogwarts, assustada como sempre, mas alguém repara em seu comportamento estranho: Malfoy. Estará ele se apaixonando por alguém que o teme? DMHG.
1. Jeitos Pecaminosos

****

Disclaimer Único:

- Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e não foi escrita por mim. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.  
- Esta fic pertence à "Calypso in Love" (http / www . fanfiction . net / u / 179603 /) e está sendo traduzida por mim com a permissão da autora.  
- Esta fanfic contém menções de abuso sexual a menores de idade, além de cenas de sexo.

* * *

**Sumário Original:**

Sobre uma Hermione abusada sexual e psicologicamente por seu tio Don, que vive com sua família. Ela volta para Hogwarts, com medo de garotos como sempre, mas alguém começa a perceber o seu estranho comportamento em relação a membros do sexo oposto: Draco Malfoy. E, assistindo disfarçadamente o jeito dela com os homens de Hogwarts, estará ele se apaixonando por uma garota que se odeia? E que, mais do que tudo, tem medo dele e dos sentimentos que ele desperta nela? Como pode o amor triunfar?

**

* * *

**

Nota da Tradutora:

Gente, outra tradução! Bom, esta daqui é longa. É uma fic linda que está nos meus favoritos (se alguém quiser dar uma checada). A fanfic original ainda não está completa e tem 27 capítulos até agora, porém, eu tive uma conversa com a autora (segue abaixo a parte que interessa) e ela disse que terminaria algum dia. Bom, me mandem reviews dizendo se gostaram (e não se assustem com este começo, é meio forte).

Stefano D diz:  
At this point I'm not really sure what to tell you. I can guarantee you that I WILL finish it, at some point, but I don't know when that might be.

Stefano D diz:  
A este ponto eu não tenho certeza do que lhe dizer. Posso te garantir que EU VOU terminá-la em certo momento, mas eu não sei quando este momento será.

**

* * *

**

Prólogo

Ele apareceu indistintamente perto dela, tirando suas roupas e a penetrando gentil, embora tão dolorosamente. Suor escorria de ambos, embora fosse só o dele.

Hermione estava deitada por baixo e olhava para o teto enquanto fingia não sentir dor. Nenhuma dor. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze, doze. Havia acontecido apenas doze vezes. Essa conta não incluía as batidas, que começaram há muito tempo para que fosse possível lembrar-se. Mas logo ela voltaria para Hogwarts, onde ele não poderia mais machucá-la. Sem mais dor, pelo menos até o Natal. E o verão. E... Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha manchada de Hermione.

Quando ele foi embora, ela cobriu seu corpo, ignorando o calor escaldante do verão. Ela estava tremendo.

**xx**

Hermione estava parada em frente ao espelho embaçado do banheiro. O pequeno círculo que ela havia desenhado nele aumentava de tamanho à medida que o tempo passava. Dez minutos. Vinte minutos. Trinta minutos.

As manchas roxas em seu corpo iam ficando visíveis devagar, até que o espelho ficou limpo novamente e ela pôde se ver por inteiro: seu rosto, com as bochechas rosadas, olhos, braços, peito, quadris, pernas. Fechou os olhos, mas os abriu um momento depois, e começou a espalhar na pele algo que pudesse esconder todas aquelas marcas.

Seus ombros cederam e ela se apoiou na pia, ainda se mirando no espelho. Cabelos armados, ondulados porém ligeiramente frisados; ossos da bochecha altos e nariz empinado; olhos amendoados cor de chocolate; pele muito branca estampada com sardas. Uma beleza que só ela conhecia. Fazia tudo o que podia para escondê-la, ninguém deveria conhecê-la da maneira como _ele_ conhecia...

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1 – Jeitos Pecaminosos

Hermione sentou-se à mesa e bebeu um gole de seu suco de laranja. Sua mãe abriu-lhe um sorriso.

"Hermione, querida, você vai para Hogwarts hoje! Não está feliz?" a garota confirmou com a cabeça devagar em resposta, mas como estar _feliz_? Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que esteve feliz de verdade. Antes de ele vir? Oito anos atrás?

Até mesmo quando ela estava com seus amigos em Hogwarts ela sabia o quão diferente, o quão suja ela era. Não podia contar a eles. Eles a odiariam. A veriam como a maldita vadia que ela sabia que ela era, como _ele _disse que ela era. Ela acreditava nele. Ele era infalível, não era? Se não fosse, como poderia controlar seu corpo, sua alma e seus mais obscuros pensamentos? Até mesmo quando ela estava a quilômetros de distância, qualquer lugar que ela olhasse, ela o via.

Hermione Granger tinha _medo_ de garotos. Homens no geral. Ela adorava o fato de eles não a notarem. Tivera muito medo de Harry e Ron no começo: quando os ouviu falando nela, ela chorou. Não ouviu exatamente o que eles disseram, mas só por ouvir seu nome nos lábios deles – lábios que poderiam dominar os dela – ela se sentiu aterrorizada.

Quando eles a salvaram, ela os aceitou. Hermione os amava agora assim como Ginny os amava, mesmo não demonstrando isso. Eles eram os únicos homens que não a machucariam, que não seriam suscetíveis à ação de sua luxúria e seus jeitos pecaminosos. Harry e Ron eram seus protetores contra os vários outros garotos de Hogwarts.

Seu pai entrou na cozinha, assobiando. Ela sorriu, pulou da cadeira e deu-lhe um abraço apertado. Ele era o melhor de todos pra ela. Conseguia lembrar dos dias que passara com ele, os dias antes _dele_ chegar e mostrá-la o que ela induzia os homens a fazer. Seu pai sorriu-lhe alegremente.

"Ah Hermione, vou sentir sua falta! Seu sexto ano já!" ele disse, bagunçando os cabelos da garota. "Don está descendo, Miranda, é melhor você fritar mais bacon, você sabe como ele é chato de manhã..."



Gerry não reparou no medo que tomou conta do rosto de sua filha por um segundo antes de ela escondê-lo com um sorriso e sentar-se na mesa novamente, ficando ligeiramente arrepiada. Ela escutou passos na escada e encheu sua boca de torrada, para que caso ele dissesse alguma coisa ela não precisasse responder. Don apareceu, enfim.

Ele já estava mais ou menos na casa dos trinta anos. Era um pouquinho barrigudo, com olhos e cabelos negros. Também era muito alto e possuía um charme pessoal que a maioria das mulheres adorava. Travesso, "amável" e a ovelha-negra da família. Assim era o irmão de Miranda, que costumava trabalhar em um bar e vivia com eles. Ele piscou para Hermione.

"Você parece alegre demais esta manhã; Donny, meu rapaz!" exclamou Gerry, de algum lugar atrás do jornal que estava lendo.

"Tive uma noite boa, uma noite _muito_ boa." ele disse, piscando para Hermione novamente. Ela olhou para o prato.

Ninguém percebeu. Ninguém nunca percebia.

**xx**

Don levou Hermione até a estação, já que seus pais teriam que trabalhar. O trajeto seguiu silencioso. Quando eles finalmente chegaram, ela tentou sair rapidamente do carro, mas Don foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço para que ela não fugisse. Jogou-a de novo dentro do automóvel e sorriu sadicamente. Como odiava aquele sorriso.

"E eu não ganho nem um beijo, mocinha?" ele perguntou para Hermione e em seguida a beijou de modo possessivo, deixando um amargo gosto de álcool na boca da morena. Ela estremeceu quando ele a soltou e a empurrou com força, fazendo-a bater as costas na porta do passageiro. Ao andar de costas quando saiu do carro, ela tropeçou e caiu, segurando suas lágrimas.

Quando tirou sua bagagem do porta-malas do carro com pressa, Hermione mal notou quando a mala bateu em sua perna com força. Na verdade, a dor viria depois. Don acenou alegremente indo embora, e ela sentou-se em sua bagagem, com as mãos na cabeça para que ninguém a visse. Ficou desse jeito por bastante tempo, até sentir que alguém havia sentado ao seu lado, em sua própria mala. Ela olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos cinzas de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais babaca que Hogwarts já conhecera.

Ela, assustada, escorregou de sua bagagem de modo a cair com os joelhos e as mãos no chão. Arrastou-se um pouco pra trás enquanto observava a expressão perplexa de Malfoy a olhar para ela.

"Hum, meio desastrada hoje, hein, sangue-ruim? Eu te vi cair do carro."

Hermione balançou a cabeça, negando.

"E-eu não cai do c-carro..." ela gaguejou; seus olhos fixos nele, numa tentativa idiota de convencê-lo. Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas. O que haveria de errado com a Granger?

"Você vai acabar com seu vestido se continuar se arrastando no chão, Granger." ele disse, indicando o enorme vestido de verão que alcançava as canelas da garota.



Hermione levantou rapidamente, limpou superficialmente suas roupas e ajeitou o coque em seu cabelo, que havia se desarrumado.

"Você definitivamente tem um gosto horrível pra roupas, Granger." disse Malfoy descontraído, passando os olhos por Hermione. Ela cruzou os braços num movimento instintivo de proteção e simplesmente acenou com a cabeça. "Você não vai me mandar ir embora? Ou pelo menos sentar? Essa é a _sua _mala, ou você se esqueceu?" ele perguntou, sorrindo afetado.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, e ele franziu a cara. O que havia de errado? Era pra ela estar gritando com ele, ou batendo nele, essas coisas. Levantou-se da bagagem e ficou parado na frente dela, percebendo que seus olhos haviam se arregalado e seu queixo estremecido.

"Então? Me dá um tapa! Faz alguma coisa! Ou você está com medo porque o trio maravilha não está completo?"

Ela piscou e não respondeu. Malfoy virou os olhos e foi embora, em direção a um grupo de alunos sonserinos.

"Tem alguma coisa errada com aquela sangue-ruim." ele disse para Blaise Zabini.

Blaise olhou de relance para Hermione, que estava mais uma vez sentada em sua bagagem, abraçando os livros contra o peito de cabeça baixa.

"Sempre teve. Uma vez eu coloquei a mão no ombro dela pra perguntar sobre os NOM's de Poções e ela ficou com lágrimas nos olhos, eu juro. Acho que ela pensou que eu ia devorar ela ou coisa do gênero..." Blaise riu e se virou para sua namorada, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco olhou para Hermione por mais alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça e virar-se em direção a Crabbe e Goyle.

**xx**

O trem parou na estação e os alunos saíram. Harry e Ron tinham aparecido, para o alívio de Hermione, e a encheram de brincadeiras bobas e conversas sobre Quadribol. Os três entraram no Salão Principal em seguida e Hermione olhou para o teto.

Ela se lembrou de uma noite, antes de _ele_ chegar. Seu pai a havia levado para o interior da Inglaterra, e eles se deitaram em um campo qualquer para olhar para as estrelas (que ela nunca havia visto brilharem tanto) juntos.

Harry puxou seu braço e a trouxe com ele para a mesa da Grifinória, fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado. Ron se sentou na frente deles. Hermione gesticulou freneticamente para que ele se sentasse ao seu outro lado, e, revirando os olhos, ele começou a se levantar. Tinha esquecido temporariamente que Hermione insistia em ter os dois sentados um de cada lado dela em qualquer lugar que se sentassem juntos. Ele não ligava, na verdade, mas era irritante o fato de ela se importar tanto com isso. Mas, antes mesmo de ele se levantar por completo, Neville se sentou ao lado da morena. Ron deu de ombros, se desculpando.

Harry se perguntou o que havia de errado com a amiga. Eles já estavam comendo as sobremesas, e ela havia passado todo o banquete encostada firmemente nele. Ele sabia que ela não gosta dele daquele _outro _jeito, ele e Ron tinham chegado ao consenso de que ela não gosta de _nenhum_ garoto assim, não pelo menos em Hogwarts. E eles duvidavam muito 

de que ela gostasse de algum trouxa. Mas, nessa noite, ela estava estranha. Estava tão perto dele que estava praticamente em seu colo, e ela tremia ocasionalmente. Particularmente se Neville falasse com ela.

"Hermione, é só o Neville, ele não vai te morder!" ele cochichou para ela. Hermione o ignorou e voltou a metodicamente colocar comida na boca. Ele olhou de esguelha para Ron, balançando a cabeça discretamente na direção da morena com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ron a olhou por alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros e dizer, sem emitir som algum, "Depois". Harry balançou a cabeça e assentiu.

Hermione mordeu outro pedaço do seu bolo e quase ficou sem ar quando a coxa de Neville encostou na sua própria quando o garoto se levantou para pegar alguma coisa na mesa. Seus olhos se encontraram e Neville pareceu confuso ao ver que Hermione quase pulou pra cima de Harry. Ele virou a cabeça tristemente para Lavender **(1)**, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

"Lavi, eu não acho que Hermione queira se sentar ao meu lado. Troca de lugar comigo?" perguntou, se sentindo rejeitado. Ele sempre achou que Hermione fosse uma garota legal, mas aparentemente ela não suportava pensar em tocar nele, muito menos em ser seu amigo. Lavender sorriu e trocou de lugar com Neville. Ela pegou a mão de Hermione e a trouxe para perto de si, longe de Harry.

"Hermione, o que foi? Eu acho que você realmente magoou Neville, você não encostou nele a noite toda!" Hermione pareceu visivelmente relaxada.

"Eu... Lavi, Eu só estava preocupada com o fato de ele... Hum, reparar que eu não lavei o cabelo." ela sussurrou. Lavender aceitou a desculpa embora tivesse dúvidas, já que o cabelo castanho claro da amiga parecia perfeitamente limpo. Ela e Parvati se olharam preocupadas. Hermione sempre fora um pouco estranha para seus padrões, mas mesmo assim era uma de suas amigas mais próximas, elas eram suas companheiras de quartos há seis anos... Alguma coisa estava errada.

Hermione deixou o Salão Comunal cedo, incapaz de suportar os olhares preocupados de Lavender, Parvati, Harry e Ron por mais tempo. Ela correu escada acima e fechou a porta do dormitório feminino atrás de si. Ao respirar fundo, deixou uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha, deixando um longo traço preto após tirar um pouco do corretivo que ela havia usado.

O banquete havia sido insuportável, ela sabia que estava puxando Neville para sua teia de sedução, mas ela não podia se controlar, ela nunca pode. Sua mente voou para o encontro que teve com Malfoy, que havia sido muito pior. Ele era forte, provavelmente viril... Provavelmente igual ao Don... Hermione choramingou e correu para o banheiro, lavando seu rosto no escuro.

Chovia em Hogwarts, e a chuva batia na janela quando ela foi para sua cama. Um flash de luz fez um traço no céu, iluminando o rosto de Hermione, e o barulho do trovão veio em seguida. Hermione puxou a cortina escarlate de sua cama e a fechou por completo. Ela se deitou e puxou os lençóis também escarlates (e dourados) para se cobrir, e dormiu. Mesmo que ela esperasse vê-lo ali, toda vez que via a cortina iluminada pela luz dos trovões. Ele estava em todo lugar, era infalível, não era?


	2. Poção Venenosa: Gato e Rato

**Nota da Tradutora:**

A fics está sendo revisada, logo, todas as respostas de reviews que eu havia feito em cada capítulo não serão postadas novamente, ok? Quando eu postar o próximo capítulo (que, no momento, é o de número dez) eu voltarei a responder cada review em seu respectivo capítulo seguinte. Espero que vocês entendam. E, só pra constar, eu passei bastante tempo traduzindo os parágrafos onde o Draco divaga. Ele é complicado (e perfeito)!

**

* * *

**

Última Vez:

Chovia em Hogwarts, e a chuva batia na janela quando ela foi para sua cama. Um flash de luz fez um traço no céu, iluminando o rosto de Hermione, e o barulho do trovão veio em seguida. Hermione puxou a cortina escarlate de sua cama e a fechou por completo. Ela se deitou e puxou os lençóis também escarlates (e dourados) para se cobrir, e dormiu. Mesmo que ela esperasse vê-lo ali, toda vez que via a cortina iluminada pela luz dos trovões. Ele estava em todo lugar, era infalível, não era?

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2 – Poção Venenosa: Gato e Rato

Hermione acordou uma hora antes de suas colegas de quarto e tomou um banho, aplicando grandes doses de corretivo em seu rosto. Mais ou menos na hora em que Parvati e Lavender levantaram, ela estava sentada em sua cama, já de uniforme e com o cabelo arrumado, fazendo alguma lição que ainda não havia sido passada.

"Hermione! Como você pode estar fazendo lição? É o primeiro dia e aula!" queixou-se Lavender.

"Eu pedi lição de casa extra a McGonagall para o Verão, Lavi." Hermione disse baixinho, olhando para o pergaminho onde escrevia. Parvati gemeu e jogou um travesseiro na morena.

"De volta ao que era antes, aparentemente." ela sussurrou para Lavender. Elas sorriram uma para a outra e começaram a se arrumar.

**xx**

Hermione desceu as escadas e deu uma olhada em volta do Salão Comunal. Harry e Ron estavam jogando xadrez enquanto esperavam por ela.

"Garotos! Nós vamos nos atrasar pro café da manhã, vamos!" Hermione disse, exasperada.

"Mas Hermione, a gente tem que terminar esse jogo! Vai indo na frente!" Ron exclamou em resposta.

Hermione lançou um olhar apreensivo para o buraco do retrato, onde um grupo de alunos do sétimo ano estava conversando.

"Mas Ron..." ela choramingou, balançando a cabeça na direção do grupo. Harry rolou os olhos.



"Hermione, você é muito tímida! O que você acha que eles vão fazer? Comer você? Te assar no fogo como um monte de bárbaros? Eles são _Grifinórios_!"

Hermione simplesmente continuou parada, e Ron suspirou.

"Ei, vocês aí! Deixem Hermione passar pelo retrato, por favor!" ele gritou. Hermione pareceu devastada e balançou a cabeça freneticamente, olhando para os garotos que agora estavam rindo e caçoando dela.

Ron gemeu, puxou Harry pelo braço, e levou Hermione através dos garotos até o Salão Principal. Ela sorriu agradecida quando os garotos sentaram-se aos seus lados.

"Hermione, você precisa superar essa timidez!" Harry exclamou. Hermione sorriu ligeiramente e comeu sua comida, olhando para seu prato como sempre faz. Harry rolou os olhos e decidiu deixar pra lá.

O correio coruja chegou apenas alguns minutos depois, e todos olharam, menos Hermione. Logo, a morena estava mais surpresa do que qualquer um quando duas cartas caíram em seu colo, cortesia de uma coruja desconhecida. Ela abriu uma vermelha, porque a cor chamou sua atenção.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Como está Hogwarts? Está se divertindo com Harry e Ron? Espero que sim. Seu pai e eu vamos para uma viagem de aniversário em Majorca, estou muito empolgada. Parece ser realmente exótico para um casal de dentistas, não é? Don vai ter a casa toda pra ele, tenho certeza de que irá gostar!_

_Eu gostaria de poder escrever uma carta maior, mas eu tenho um paciente que está chegando para tirar o dente do juízo e estamos sem anestésico... É melhor eu correr atrás de um novo estoque._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe._

_P.S: Papai disse para você comer uma maçã a mais por dia, novas pesquisas mostram que elas realmente ajudam seus dentes mais do que pensávamos!_

Hermione sorriu vagamente. As cartas de seus pais eram sempre curtas, mas eles sempre tiravam sarro no fim. Ela pegou sua outra carta, uma branca com uma rosa vermelha no topo.

"Oh, Hermione recebeu uma carta de amor!" Ron brincou. Hermione corou e balançou a cabeça.

"Não é, não!" Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Colocou a carta embaixo de sua perna e continuou a comer. Ela a leria mais tarde.

Na aula de Poções, já que tinha terminado de fazer suas anotações e esperava os outros terminarem as suas próprias, ela discretamente pegou a carta e a abriu. Queria que fosse de seus pais novamente, talvez uma nota póstuma, ou talvez de sua amiga por correspondência na Suíça, Stina Olskie. Mas quando ela a abriu e viu a letra em preto no topo, seu sangue congelou. Era _dele_...



Malfoy se sentou de modo mais confortável depois de terminar suas anotações, e deu uma olhada em volta com desinteresse. Ele estava com muita preguiça depois de seu luxurioso verão para tirar uma com a cara dos Grifinórios, e até mesmo para tirar vantagem do favoritismo de Snape. Ao invés disso ele se sentou, observando os Grifinórios e Sonserinos interagirem sem se impressionar. Eles eram tão hostis uns com os outros, tudo por causa de uma porcaria de casa! 'Oh, você está vestido de verde, você é mau e está planejando me matar!' ou 'Oh, você está usando escarlate, você deve ser um bonzinho babaca com uma vara na bunda!'. Ele nunca havia acreditado na ilusão de que pessoas de casas diferentes eram diferentes (elas eram todas iguais), isso era só uma desculpa para fazer com que os outros conhecessem seu próprio desprezo. Se pelo menos houvesse alguma maneira de desabafar seu desgosto por Sonserinos, ele refletiu. Ele realmente odiava todo mundo. Eram todos iguais para ele, indignos de seu tempo, só de seu desdém. Gente com mente pequena, crianças prejudicadas, tão ingênuas, tão crédulas, sem ao menos saberem disso!

Seus olhos caíram em Hermione, e ele se sentiu ligeiramente bobo, olhando suas feições, a epítome de alguma experiência dolorosa. Ela conhecia o lado malvado do mundo... Não muito, mas um pouco. Talvez ela fosse a exceção de sua avaliação. Enquanto ele a olhava, pensando em qual parte em particular do lado malvado do mundo ela tinha conhecido, ela discretamente tirou uma carta do bolso de sua capa, olhando para ter certeza de que ninguém a tinha visto. Ela abriu a carta devagar, e só com a vista do topo seus dedos congelaram, e ele podia ver horror estampado na face da garota. Seu interesse aumentou. Tudo o que ela podia ver era o topo, e ela estava morrendo de medo? Talvez dissesse 'Voldemort e Companhia', ou algo do gênero. Malfoy riu ligeiramente para si mesmo quando ela tirou o resto da carta do envelope e o leu; observando a enxurrada de emoções que passaram por seu rosto expressivo. O que ela estaria lendo? Ele se sentiu possuído por uma repentina urgência em descobrir. O que fez a Grifinória ficar tão assustada?

Hermione guardou a carta com as mãos tremendo. Ela maldisse a carta quando observou suas anotação de Poções, não percebendo que seu nome estava sendo chamado até que alguém bateu com força em sua mesa.

"Senhorita Granger? Responda a pergunta." – disse seboso Snape, as sílabas deslizando pelas orelhas de Hermione como vento. Hermione empalideceu ao olhar para a expressão maliciosa na cara de Snape.

"Uh... Eu... Professor" – ela gaguejou.

"A poção fermentaria, e se tornaria altamente venenosa para humanos." – disse uma voz tranqüila de algum lugar da sala.

Todos, até Hermione, se viraram para ver quem havia respondido. Snape o olhou como se ele tivesse estragado sua diversão e Harry e Ron também o fizera; porque quem o havia feito era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Os outros estudantes voltaram a suas anotações, porque era o Malfoy, e ele era imprevisível. Quem sabia o que ele estava a fim de fazer? Só ele e Hermione ficaram se olhando, olhares bloqueados por causa das cabeças de seus colegas. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e Hermione olhou para baixo, incapaz de encarar seus penetrantes olhos cinzas... Ela se sentiu como se eles fossem tirar todas as suas barreiras, derrubar sua fachada de proteção e deixar apenas a pequena garota crua e machucada nua para o mundo zombar. Ela voltou para as suas anotações, resmungando alguma coisa para si própria momentaneamente antes de copiar o que a varinha de Snape escrevia na lousa. Toda a sua concentração se voltou para as lições e quando ela pensou em olhar pra outro lugar que não fosse seu caderno, a aula acabou. Ron puxou seu braço.



"Vamos, Hermione! A gente vai se atrasar pro almoço!" ele disse avidamente, imaginando muita comida boa. Depois de tudo, Snape deixava as pessoas com fome (ou enjoadas, mas nesse caso, com fome).

Hermione assentiu, sorrindo ligeiramente se tranqüilizando, e seguiu os garotos pelo corredor. Eles tinham dado só alguns passos quando ela percebeu que havia esquecido seu material.

"Garotos! Eu deixei minha pena na sala!" ela exclamou, olhando para a sala de aula e em seguida para os dois garotos. Eles pareciam famintos.

"HERMIONE! Eu realmente preciso _muito_ comer!" Ron choramingou, balançando os ombros e passando a língua em seu lábio inferior.

"É, eu também." Harry concordou. Hermione olhou de volta para a porta da sala de Poções, depois de volta pra eles, e depois de volta para a sala.

"Mas... Bem... Tudo bem. Não se entupam de comida!" ela disse, meio brincando, meio rabugenta. Harry e Ron sorriram e foram embora. Hermione olhou para a porta da Sala de Poções de novo. _Não tem ninguém lá, Hermione! Até o Snape já foi almoçar!_ Ela pensou, andando determinada na direção da porta aberta. Enfiou a cabeça na sala e deu uma olhada antes de entrar. Onde estava sua pena? Ela não tinha deixado na sua carteira? Deu um passo para trás quando viu Draco Malfoy, sentado no lugar em que sempre senta, sorrindo de modo tolo para ela. Como ela não o tinha visto?

Ela teria saído correndo na hora, mas percebera que sua pena estava ali, embaixo das mãos pálidas do rapaz, convidando-a para ir pegá-la. Ela simplesmente observou por um momento, e depois olhou para Malfoy. Alguma coisa desconhecida passou pelos olhos gélidos dele, e ela se arrepiou. O que ele queria com ela? Ela deu um passo em sua direção e viu seu sorriso se alargar. _Gato e Rato, Gato e Rato... _Era tudo o que passava em sua cabeça quando ela se adiantou um pouco mais em direção a sua pena, sem nunca olhar para o loiro. Porém, quando ela conseguiu finalmente pegá-la o gato colocou a mão na dela mais rápido do que ela pôde perceber, e o rato estava sem saída.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram quando ela tentou puxar sua mão pequena que jazia seguramente na mão dele, maior e pálida, em vão. Ela então olhou para ele e pôde perceber como seu sorriso havia se alargado: seus dentes brancos brilhando em uma mágica perfeição, como se eles estivessem zombando dela...

"Me deixa ir..." ela disse, sua voz devendo ser autoritária, mas não saindo em nada mais do que um sussurro aterrorizado. Todos os músculos se seu corpo estavam tensos, prontos para disparar assim que ele a deixasse ir embora.

"O que tinha na carta?" ele perguntou, incapaz de tirar o sorriso triunfal de seu rosto, mesmo seu tom estando sério. Ele tinha pegado o rato.

"Não era nada." soou como uma mentira até para ela. A feição do garoto não parecia mais triunfal, parecia carnívora.

"Quem te mandou?" ele perguntou, sentindo o cheiro antecipado da vitória. Ele sabia que ela diria, mesmo que relutantemente.

"Ninguém importante." a voz de Hermione falhou ligeiramente e ela se forçou a tomar quantidades maiores de ar para conseguir respirar.



"Quem?" ele acentuou sua pergunta trazendo a morena para perto dele, observando seus olhos selvagens quando eles se encolheram e ela se debateu novamente. Ele a segurava firme.

"Meu… T-tio D-don." Hermione gaguejou, incapaz de tentar mentir para o rapaz que a segurava com a mão e também com os olhos. Ele saberia, ele veria. Ele não podia ver tudo?

"Você tem medo do seu Tio Don?" Malfoy perguntou calmamente quando ela desviou os olhos dos seus e passou a observar o chão. A morena lentamente recuperou um pouco de bom-senso.

"Não." ela sussurrou, ainda olhando para o chão.

"Você tem medo de mim?" ele perguntou, sorrindo de novo. Sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas também sabia que não conseguiria arrancar muito dela... Hoje. Seus olhos colidiram com os dela mais uma vez, o medo evidente neles.

"Não... Sim." respondeu, sendo cativada mais uma vez pelos olhos dele (que lhe pareciam tão poderosos para sua vulnerabilidade). Ele sorriu quase abatidamente, e sua mão soltou a dela tão rápido quando a tinha pegado antes. A reação de Hermione demorou um pouco para aparecer, ela ficou simplesmente olhando para ele antes de perceber que a tinha deixado ir. Sua mão se fechou em volta da pena e ela a olhou chocada, depois para ele de novo, totalmente transtornada. Quem sabia as regras para esse jogo? Ela deu um passo para trás e tropeçou em sua capa, antes de se virar, e lançar um último olhar para _ele_. Seu espanto e confusão se transformaram em medo e ela correu para fora da sala, derrubando a pena que tinha tido tanto trabalho para recuperar e nem ao menos ligando. A risada dele a seguiu, zombando dela enquanto se repetia em sua cabeça, dolorosamente clara.

Ele a escutou correndo nos corredores, fugindo _dele_. Tudo o que ele tinha feito era segurar sua mão e a perguntar sobre uma carta. Não pode se segurar, ele riu. Riu muito enquanto abaixava e pegava a pena que a morena havia derrubado, rodopiando-a em seus dedos assim como queria rodopiar sua pequena sangue-ruim. Um novo jogo.

Brincar de Gato e Rato com Hermione Granger era aparentemente mais interessante do que ele podia pensar...


	3. Encontro: Vulnerável

**Nota da Tradutora:**

As coisas podem estar parecendo um pouco precipitadas demais, mas não se preocupem em relação a isso, ok? O que estão achando? Ainda tem muito chão pela frente! E ah! Poxa, Calypso, Neville/Hermione? WTF?

**

* * *

**

Última Vez:

Ele a escutou correndo nos corredores, fugindo _dele_. Tudo o que ele tinha feito era segurar sua mão e a perguntar sobre uma carta. Não pode se segurar, ele riu. Riu muito enquanto abaixava e pegava a pena que a morena havia derrubado, rodopiando-a em seus dedos assim como queria rodopiar sua pequena sangue-ruim. Um novo jogo.

Brincar de Gato e Rato com Hermione Granger era aparentemente mais interessante do que ele podia pensar...

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3 – Interesse

Hermione correu sem prestar atenção em nada a seu redor, ela simplesmente precisava ir para longe dele, o poderoso e invencível deus. Outro Don. Tremendo assustada, ela caiu de joelhos em um corredor vazio e ficou lá pelo que pareceram eras. Depois, lentamente rastejou na direção da Torre da Grifinória.

Um pouco depois disso, Hermione retomou o controle de suas pernas e ficou de pé para seguir até o dormitório, que estava vazio porque todos ainda estavam almoçando. Ela se jogou na cama e ficou ali por um tempo, e seguiu para a Enfermaria em seguida. Não poderia ir a mais aulas hoje.

Estava deitada na cama, se preparando para o turbilhão de perguntas quando ouviu a sineta tocar. As aulas haviam terminado, Harry e Ron logo estariam lá.

"Hermione!" Ron chamou, correndo na direção de sua cama com Harry ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem?" Harry perguntou, tocando a testa da morena, preocupado. Hermione sorriu para os dois.

"Eu estou bem, só estou me sentindo... Estranha. Não muito bem para ter aulas." os garotos suspiraram de alívio, e sentaram um de cada lado da cama da amiga.

"A gente estava preocupado, mas a McGonagall não nos deixaria vir te procurar!"

"Isso é ruim."

"Ela é uma velha chata!"

"RON! Não diga uma coisa dessas!"

"Porque não? É a verdade!"

"Bem..."



"Você sabe que eu estou certo, estou sempre certo."

"Ih, falou o cara, agora!"

"Não enche, Harry Potter, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu..."

Hermione relaxou na cama, contente por ser confortada por seus amigos (que estavam trocando indiretas saudáveis).

Segura.

**xx**

Uma semana passou tranqüilamente, sem mais problemas ou dificuldades. A confiança e a coragem de Hermione iam aumentando lentamente, como todo ano. Longe de Don, ela começou a recuperar sua ousadia, espontaneidade e seu senso de humor; embora levasse certo tempo. Claro, no Natal, a história inteira começava de novo.

Era uma aula ensolarada de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Hermione estava trabalhando com Harry. Ela zombou de Ron de longe, porque o ruivo tentava (erroneamente) amansar uma criatura estranha e com dentes elétricos. Ela então olhou para Neville, que olhava para o chão, e respirou fundo.

"Oi, Neville! Tudo bem?" perguntou, tentando soar o máximo que pode como Lavender e Parvati: corajosas e amigáveis. Harry e Ron contaram para ela que ela o havia magoado, e ela estava determinada a consertar isso logo. Ela viu Ron sorrir aprovando sua atitude.

"Uh... E-eu estou bem, H-Hermione" gaguejou o garoto ao ficar vermelho.

"Que bom! Ainda tem o seu Lembrol?"

"Sim. Ahn, acho que esqueci na casa da minha avó, aliás."

"Ah." Hermione riu ligeiramente.

"Pois é." Neville disse sorrindo, já confiante.

Do outro lado, Malfoy se encostava na cerca de braços cruzados e sorria tipicamente. Hermione estava reconquistando sua confiança. Como a que lhe havia estapeado no terceiro ano. Mas o que poderia ter acontecido em casa para ela ter estado tão assustada quando chegou? E o que tinha na carta? Ele teria que descobrir.

**xx**

_Mais tarde, naquele dia._

Hermione assistia a um jogo de xadrez entre Harry e Ron enquanto fazia sua tarefa em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal. Ela sorriu ligeiramente quando Ron ganhou de novo e eles começaram outro jogo. Alguém a cutucou no ombro e ela virou para ver Neville, corando como sempre.

"Eh... Hermione, será que eu podia falar com você... Em particular... Por um segundo?"

"Mas eu tenho... Tenho que fazer minha tarefa..." disse Hermione.



"Hermione, essa tarefa é pra daqui a três semanas." retrucou Harry.

Hermione corou e se levantou.

"Acho... Acho que eu posso falar com você, Neville." ela resmungou, e o olhar que ela lançou a Harry poderia tê-lo feito cair morto. Harry sorriu docemente em resposta. Ela seguiu Neville para um canto deserto da Sala Comunal.

_Harry e Ron estão aqui do lado, Hermione, ele não pode te machucar..._

"Eh, Hermione... Será que você... Ahh... Não quer sair comigo?" perguntou Neville, olhando para o chão e ficando mais vermelho do que já estava.

O coração de Hermione estava batendo muito rápido e ela estava se sentindo atordoada.

Quando Neville olhou para cima e colocou a mão em seu ombro, Hermione teve que usar todo o seu poder de auto-controle para não se afastar (ou correr pra longe dali).

"Por favor?" Neville adicionou esperançoso, sorrindo.

A última gota de lógica que Hermione ainda possuía desceu por algum ralo perto dali. O sorriso de Neville se transformou no de Don.

_Se eu disser não, ela vai me machucar..._

"T-Tudo bem." gaguejou, empalidecendo quando ele a acariciou na bochecha antes de subir para o dormitório dos garotos. Hermione esfregou a bochecha freneticamente em seguida, tentando tirar aquela marca dela, tendo certeza que ali haveria outra marca...

Ela correu escada acima para o dormitório feminino o mais rápido que pôde, ignorando os chamados de Harry e Ron. Entrou no banheiro, acendendo a luz. Nada. Não havia nada ali, nenhuma marca. Ela apagou a luz e seguiu até sua cama se deitando ainda vestida. _É Neville e não Don, é Neville e não Don..._

**xx**

Malfoy olhou a sua volta pelo Salão preguiçosamente, procurando pelo seu Rato. Ela ainda não estava lá, e o café da manhã estava quase no fim. Espere... A porta se abriu lentamente e ela entrou, não atraindo nenhuma atenção.

Ela se sentou entre os garotos maravilha, na frente de Longbottom, que lhe abriu um sorriso. Hermione se encolheu quando olhou para a própria comida e começou, lentamente, a comer as panquecas que o Weasley havia colocado em seu prato. Ela estava só na segunda quando ficou ligeiramente verde e empurrou o prato.

Malfoy riu, ignorando o fato de seus colegas de casa estarem olhando para ele. _Você não pode nem comer panquecas, ou você tem medo delas também?!_

Ele a observou olhando em volta no Salão, seus olhos caindo sobre ele, e voltando para o prato, o qual ela estudou até o fim do Café da Manhã – quando Harry e Ron a puxaram da mesa fazendo gracinhas, das quais ela riu fracamente.



Ele se ajeitou no assento quando Longbottom caminhou até seu Rato e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e um abraço. Ele olhou o rosto da morena quando este apareceu por cima do ombro do outro. Assustada, culpada. Ninguém percebeu?

Malfoy se levantou, caminhando na direção dos quatro.

"Oi, Potty, Weasel **(1)**." Ele disse com a voz arrastada, entediado atrás de sua máscara de desprezo. O ato usual.

"Vai embora, Malfoy." Longbottom disse, colocando um braço de modo possessivo em volta de Hermione. Ela se contorceu ansiosamente. Malfoy olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu tipicamente.

"Você não enxerga que sua própria _namorada_ tem medo de você, Longbottom?" ele perguntou, destacando a palavra 'namorada'.

Longbottom olhou confuso para Hermione, que estava fulminando Malfoy com os olhos. Seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente quando ela finalmente conseguiu tirar os braços do garoto de sua volta.

"Isso não é verdade." disse Ron, calmamente, sorrindo tranqüilizantemente para Neville. "Certo, Hermione?"

Hermione não respondeu. Houve um longo silêncio.

"Certo, Hermione?" Malfoy disse, ainda olhando nos olhos do Rato. Ela engoliu em seco.

"C-certo." ela sussurrou furiosamente, olhando para baixo quando Malfoy sorriu triunfantemente .

_Pobre e pequeno Rato. Sempre cai nas armadilhas. _

O loiro seguiu para sua aula seguinte, convencido como sempre e deixando três Grifinórios o olhando com o mais puro ódio e outra com apenas confusão e medo.

**xx**

Hermione explicou (pela décima quinta vez) _porque_ a poção era tão potente. Ginny simplesmente a olhou sem expressão. Elas se sentaram numa mesa de canto da biblioteca de Hogwarts, com altas fileiras de livros.

"Hermione, eu simplesmente não entendo! E eu preciso ir ao banheiro!" chorou Ginny, frustrada.

"Mas Ginny, você foi há alguns..."

"O que você está querendo dizer?"

"Nada. Céus, vai. Mas vê se volta logo." Hermione desistiu. Ginny não tinha esperanças. A ruiva desapareceu entre as estantes e Hermione se levantou, pronta para ir conversar com Madame Pince. Era difícil admitir para si mesma, mas ela estava com um pouco de medo mesmo estando na biblioteca. Seu paraíso. Porque ela estaria com medo em seu paraíso?



"Oi, Rato." uma voz fria que ela estava começando a se acostumar a ouvir sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela deu um pulo e caiu da cadeira, e depois olhou para o loiro.

"Malfoy..." – ela sussurrou, com um pouco de escárnio e espanto misturados. Ele sorriu tipicamente.

"É o meu nome, não o use em vão." ele disse, se sentando no lugar que agora estava vazio e mexendo na bolsa dela.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela vaiou, olhando para os lados nervosamente.

"Pegando aquela carta do seu Tio Don." ele disse, dando uma olhada e sorrindo maldosamente para ela, queria ver sua expressão.

Ela estava dividida entre o medo e a necessidade de mantê-lo longe da carta. Deu um passo para perto dele, colocando uma mão (que tremia um pouco) na mesa.

"Não... Por favor."

"É só uma carta. Você não tem nada pra esconder, tem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e ele continuou a mexer na bolsa dela até encontrar a carta, a pegou com um floreio e Hermione deu um passo em sua direção. A mão dela alcançou hesitantemente e se fechou em volta da carta, mas ele simplesmente a puxou e se levantou. Draco a tirou de perto da morena e começou a abri-la. Hermione estava dando pequenos passos na direção dele, mesmo encontrando resistência em si mesma.

"Não, por favor, devolva!" ela disse, sua voz um pouco mais forte. Ele lançou a ela um olhar agudo antes de segurar a carta acima de sua cabeça, antecipando a possível tentativa da garota de tentar tomá-la dele.

"_Querida Hermione" _Ele leu alto, se divertindo um pouco a esse ponto. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar a carta, mas não adiantou. Ele era mais alto que ela de qualquer maneira. "_Como você está? Eu sinto sua falta, e sei que você também sente a minha."_

Ele olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que estava muito pálida e ainda tentando pegar a carta, seus braços nem chegando perto de alcançá-la.

"_Nossas noites foram ótimas, assim como nossos dias. Eu me divirto muito com você. Tenho que ir agora, Cindy está me ligando. Com amor, Don._"

Draco franziu a testa: parecia, para ele, uma carta de um tio normal; exceto pela pontada de perversão escondida nas entrelinhas. Bom, provavelmente não perversão, ele pensou, porque o Tio Don teria motivos para ser pervertido? Só um pouco de... Insinuação **(2)**? Más intenções?

Ele entregou a carta a Hermione, que parecia atingida.

"Isso foi realmente tosco, Granger. Não sei porquê você ficou tão irritada por causa disso. Mas então, você está saindo com o Longbottom?" ele perguntou indiferentemente, se sentando na cadeira de novo.

"S-sim." disse Hermione, corando e olhando para o chão.



"Eu adoraria se você não gaguejasse tanto. É irritante." ele disse, por nenhuma outra razão além da de parecer mau e superior.

"Certo."

Draco se levantou de novo, olhando para ela, de repente interessado de novo. Ela olhou para ele, parecendo particularmente ingênua, crédula... Particularmente vulnerável. E ele queria...

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos dela, quase gentilmente, castamente... _Quase._ O que o deixou surpreso foi que ela não o empurrou, não brigou. Os olhos dela estavam bem abertos olhando para os dele, e ele pode senti-la balançando um pouco. Experimentalmente ele tocou os lábios dela de leve com sua língua, e se surpreendeu ao sentir a boca da morena se abrir obediente e submissamente, sem nenhum sinal de confusão – como ele queria que fosse.

Ele então se afastou, e olhou para ela brevemente antes de ir embora. O loiro não incomodou com um sorriso típico ou mesmo dando tchau. E não olhou para ela enquanto ia embora.

Ele estava confuso.

* * *

**1** A tradução se tornaria estúpida. Potter significa _vaso _em português, _Potty_ é apenas um trocadilho que o Draco faz com o nome do Harry. Já no caso do Ron, já é mais interessante: _Weasel_ significa _doninha_ em português, o que desmistifica o apelido do Draco na maioria das fanfics que envolvem o trio e o sonserino. Na verdade, o Draco, tendo sido transformado em furão (_ferret_, lembra? _"you __pricky__ little ferret!"_) no livro quatro, recebeu o apelido de Doninha erroneamente. Só pra constar.

**2 **Eu não entendi exatamente o que a autora quis dizer, portanto traduzi da maneira que eu mesma entendi. Caso haja curiosidade, visitem a história original e me contatem sobre o que acharam.


	4. Interesse

**Última Vez:**

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos dela, quase gentilmente, castamente... _Quase._ O que o deixou surpreso foi que ela não o empurrou, não brigou. Os olhos dela estavam bem abertos olhando para os dele, e ele pode senti-la balançando um pouco. Experimentalmente ele tocou os lábios dela de leve com sua língua, e se surpreendeu ao sentir a boca da morena se abrir obediente e submissamente, sem nenhum sinal de confusão – como ele queria que fosse.

Ele então se afastou, e olhou para ela brevemente antes de ir embora. O loiro não incomodou com um sorriso típico ou mesmo dando tchau. E não olhou para ela enquanto ia embora.

Estava confuso.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 - Interesse

Hermione voltou para o seu dormitório e se jogou na cama, ainda vestida. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela estava se deixando ser conduzida? Conduzida a sair com Neville, a beijar Draco Malfoy...

Tudo o que ela sabia era que o medo a estava tragando lentamente. A ficha caiu finalmente e o medo veio logo junto. Ela tinha acabado de deixar Draco Malfoy beijá-la. Ela se sentiu desamparada e fora de controle, chocada. Como ela poderia pará-lo? Não tinha jeito.

O medo a paralisou, tornou o simples ato de respirar difícil; tão difícil que uma simples inspiração tomava muito de seu esforço, e cada expiração doía. Ela estava imóvel deitada na cama, branca como um fantasma, e continuou desta maneira até cair no sono.

Acordou devagar na manhã seguinte, e se arrastou para fora da cama de modo sonolento. Lavi e Pavi ainda estavam dormindo, e ela agradeceu por isso. Seguiu até o banheiro, tomou banho, escovou os dentes e os cabelos, lavou o rosto e aplicou o corretivo, e depois vestiu os uniformes.

Sua mente estava misericordiosamente silenciosa. Ela não pensou nem por um segundo, simplesmente continuou fazendo o que estava acostumada. Seu corpo doía de exaustão.

O café da manhã foi tranqüilo: ela sentou-se entre Harry e Ron, e Draco não apareceu. Neville a adulou o tempo todo, com piadinhas babacas e sorrindo, colocando sua cara gorda perto da dela e murmurando em seu ouvido. Ela nem percebeu boa parte disso. Na verdade, estava lentamente voltando ao seu estado normal, saindo do choque que fora tudo aquilo. Tinha de se livrar de Neville, ela percebeu na aula de Transfiguração. E também de Malfoy. E, principalmente, tinha de descobrir o porquê era tão má, e encontrar uma maneira de se controlar. O que havia de errado com ela, porque ela era tão diferente das outras garotas? Elas não eram más assim, não faziam os homens fazerem o que fazem com ela.

Harry balançou a mão em frente ao rosto da morena. Hermione piscou e o olhou em seguida, mas parecia que o resto do mundo estava atrás de uma cortina, um véu, vivendo normalmente, e ela estava estagnada em slow motion.



"Aula de Poções agora, Hermione. Você não está ávida para chegar às Masmorras? Snape vai estar lá!" Ron a tentou. Eles eram tão distraídos, não eram? Será que não percebiam seus trejeitos maldosos?

Hermione os acompanhou para poções, onde insistiu pela primeira vez que sentassem no fundo da classe. Ela sabia que Draco sempre se sentava na frente, ocupado, farejando-a.

**xx**

Snape falou monotonamente sobre várias poções, e espantosamente Hermione não estava ouvindo. As atividades escolares eram seu refúgio, um lugar onde nada pessoal importava: um grande conforto para si própria, para alcançar a excelência no mundo onde ela sabia que poderia.

Sua cabeça levantou bruscamente quando ouviu Snape chamar seu nome.

"Granger e Malfoy."

Draco, que estivera viajando por alguns segundos, olhou absorto.

"Granger e Malfoy!" Snape chamou novamente, os olhando por cima do pergaminho que segurava. - "Encontrem um lugar pra se sentarem juntos e começarem a trabalhar em sua tarefa!" Hermione piscou e olhou para Draco, que tinha se levantado e a esperava em uma mesa vazia que havia encontrado. Ele fez um sinal para ela pacientemente, e ela caminhou em sua direção.

"O que nós temos que fazer?" Ela perguntou, se ajeitando em um banco. O ar de tensão que havia entre eles continuou com seu ar pesado, de desdém e rivalidade, mas agora havia novos elementos adicionados ao coquetel: medo, incerteza e... Atração.

"Não estava escutando, sabe-tudo?" sorriu Draco, com escárnio.

"Não, não estava." – Hermione respondeu, com nenhuma vergonha. Ela não tinha força pra isso.

"Eu também não estava, mas pra nossa sorte, Pansy fez anotações pra mim." Draco as jogou na mesa em frente a Hermione, a fazendo pular. Ele notou. "O que está acontecendo, Sangue-Ruim? Você está terrivelmente deslocada, e sobressaltada."

"N-nada." Hermione disse rapidamente, balançando sua cabeça e olhando para as anotações. "Ah." ela as olhou novamente, consternada. "Nos temos que trabalhar juntos pelo resto do ano letivo, Malfoy." anunciou.

"O que?! O Snape está louco? Eu deveria..."

"Deveria o que? Pedir pro papai refazer as duplas?" Hermione fez o comentário ousado e se arrependeu em seguida. Não chamar atenção pra si mesma! E se ele ficar bravo? O que você vai fazer?

Draco se aproximou de Hermione. "Escuta aqui, maldita trouxa, não insulte a integridade da minha família." ele murmurou, olhando para ela. Estava surpreso em sentir a eletricidade que ficou no ar entre eles e se afastou rapidamente, batendo em alguns ingredientes e causando um tumulto.



Toda aquela barulhada foi uma ótima distração e os dois passaram a se concentrar em arrumar aquela sujeira. Quando terminaram, Snape estava anunciando o fim da aula.

"Espero que todos tenham feito um bom começo no trabalho." Ele disse, olhando de esguelha para Draco e Hermione.

O dia foi passando lentamente: aulas, refeições, conversas e brincadeiras passando numa névoa de indiferença. A apreensão que ocupava seu estômago tornou difícil para Hermione a simples tarefa de comer, e uma certa ansiedade descansava em seu peito como um peso morto. Ela temeu o jantar, mas, sendo melhor amiga de dois garotos adolescentes, não havia como não se atrasar, deixar pra lá ou evitá-lo completamente. O trio fez seu caminho para o hall e os olhares dos estudantes os seguiram como sempre. Mesmo depois de anos, Harry Potter ainda era a estrela de Hogwarts. Mas afinal, ele não tinha mostrado que era um ótimo bruxo ano após ano? E Ron e Hermione tinham tomado pra eles alguns status de celebridade também, não só por estar sempre com Harry, mas pelos seus próprios atos heróicos e carisma. Hermione era tão normal quanto qualquer outro após alguns meses longe de Don. Bom, normalmente ela era... Esse ano parecia haver mais desafios.

Hermione abaixou sua cabeça, deixando Harry e Ron receberem a atenção toda, mas mesmo assim ela sentiu um olhar sobre si. Olhou então, e seus olhos encontraram com um par de cinzas. Draco. Ela se arrepiou e arrefeceu com o gelo no olhar do loiro. Porém, através dele, alguma outra coisa brilhou. Interesse. Uma súbita e ultrajante ação a que Draco não estava acostumado: se interessar por alguma coisa que não fosse ele mesmo.

Draco a observou. Nada o intrigava; tudo sempre parecera muito simples e direto. Tudo exceto Hermione Granger. Ele queria entendê-la. Sentia-se obrigado a entendê-la, _tinha_ de descobri-la. Confusão não era um sentimento ao qual ele estava acostumado, e ele não gostava muito disso. Ele chegaria ao fundo dela nem que isso o matasse, porque senão ela não sairia de sua cabeça.

E então começou sua perseguição a Hermione.


	5. Revelado

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Best chapter so far! Draco, PEGAEL!

**

* * *

**

Última vez:

Draco a observou. Nada o intrigava; tudo sempre parecera muito simples e direto. Tudo exceto Hermione Granger. Ele queria entendê-la. Sentia-se obrigado a entendê-la, _tinha_ de descobri-la. Confusão não era um sentimento ao qual ele estava acostumado, e ele não gostava muito disso. Ele chegaria ao fundo dela nem que isso o matasse, porque senão ela não sairia de sua cabeça.

E então começou sua perseguição a Hermione.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5 – Revelado

"Hermione!" Passos fizeram-se ouvir no corredor atrás dela, ecoando nas paredes. Ela disparou a correr, sem olhar para trás. Malditas escadas que se movem. Ela não fazia idéia de onde estava, mas sabia quem estava atrás dela: Draco. "Hermione!" chamou a voz novamente, exigindo que ela parasse. A palavra "obedeça" ecoou por muitas e muitas vezes em sua cabeça. _Simplesmente desista Hermione, talvez se você obedecer ele não te machuque, só pare de andar, pare._

Seus passos vacilaram, mas ela continuou indo, diminuindo vagarosamente.

"Hermione, pare!" a voz finalmente soou um pouco brava, a tranqüilidade havia se esvaído e esse foi o fator decisivo para Hermione. Ela parou incertamente, mas não se virou. Os passos foram se tornando próximos até que sentiu uma mão pegar seu braço e a virar. Ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, torcendo para que isso ajudasse a diminuir a dor de qualquer possível ataque. "Granger, você é surda ou coisa parecida?" Draco perguntou asperamente, soltando seu braço. "Eu gritei seu nome umas vinte vezes!" Ele pareceu quase amuado quando cruzou os braços e levantou as sobrancelhas, a observando abrir os olhos e olhar para ele hesitantemente. "O que você tem de errado, sua maluca?!" continuou.

"Desculpe-me." foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer. Ele rolou os olhos.

"Escuta, eu só queria falar sobre o nosso projeto, não te matar!" começou Draco, entediado. "Eu conversei com Snape, e ele se recusou a trocar de pares. Então, acho que a gente vai ter que fazer juntos. É só uma pesquisa, então não vamos ter que conversar muito, eu espero. Hum, é sobre Elsabeth Fedoso, uma bruxa que foi famosa nos anos 90 por ter criado ótimos feitiços mas que desapareceu misteriosamente aos 22 anos. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ela, mas Snape quer que a gente escreva uma pequena biografia e depois levante teorias sobre o que possa ter acontecido com ela. Ele espera que nós sejamos capazes de descobrir o que aconteceu com ela, só não sei porque ele acha isso, quero dizer, nem mesmo o Ministério foi capaz de desvendar esse caso! Mas nós somos seus 'melhores alunos' então ele nos deu o projeto mais difícil. Infeliz." Draco terminou seu discurso e lançou um olhar de vingança às masmorras antes de olhar para Hermione e constatar sua reação. Ela parecia meio atordoada. O rapaz colocou um dedo em frente ao rosto dela e Hermione pulou.

"Que foi?" ela perguntou, parecendo não saber do que ele estava falando.



"Você tem algum problema?" Draco perguntou de modo rancoroso, sorrindo com escárnio.

"Não, é só que... Bom, eu ouvi o que você disse, de qualquer jeito, então de que isso importa?" Hermione endireitou sua coluna ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Oh, finalmente disse alguma coisa que parece um pouco com o que você era! A velha Granger está voltando? O que deixou ela daquele jeito?" sorriu de modo típico, se aproximando, talvez esperando por uma de suas velhas brigas, aquelas com pitadas de humor negro.

"Sua respiração?" Hermione sugeriu, levantando uma sobrancelha, finalmente olhando para o rapaz, mesmo quebrando o contato visual quase imediatamente depois. Ela ainda não estava pronta para isso.

"Oh, você conhece o cheiro da minha respiração? Achei que você não soubesse, já que é tão acostumada a cheirar o meu rabo."

"Ah eu não poderia cheirá-lo nem se eu quisesse. Você tem muita coisa enfiada nele."

"Pelo menos eu não estou enfiado no rabo do Potter."

"Bom, isso seria um jardim de rosas pra você depois de estar no do Snape a sua vida inteira!" Draco sorriu, Hermione finalmente o tinha olhado nos olhos, e os dela estava queimando de raiva.

"É melhor pensar no que vai dizer, Granger, você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer com você em um corredor escuro com Draco Malfoy" ele avisou.

"Pois é, posso acabar chutando sua bunda ou coisa do gênero." Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços em uma pose que era tipicamente dele. Ela estava tão distraída que não viu quando aconteceu. De repente, os braços dele estavam em volta dela em um aperto quase vicioso. Ela choramingou de medo e debateu-se contra ele, que manteve os olhos nela enquanto escorregou uma mão na perna da morena em direção ao seu bolso, sentindo-a estremecer o tempo todo. E então, Draco roubou sua varinha e soltou a morena em seguida, com um sorriso zombeteiro estampado em suas feições.

"Ah, o retorno do rato. Assustada, Hermione?" as respirações da garota eram curtas quando ela o olhou com terror claramente aparente.

"Por favor, não me machuque, por favor, não me machuque." ela implorou; uma lágrima molhando sua bochecha.

"Você não tem como se defender, eu estou com a sua varinha e ninguém pode nos ouvir neste corredor deserto. Ninguém vai vir procurar nenhum de nós, a essa hora já estaríamos dormindo." ele disse, gostando de ter controle sobre ela. Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e a observou cair aos seus pés. Suas pernas não conseguiam segurá-la mais de pé. Ele agachou-se ao lado dela e levantou sua cabeça com um dos dedos longos, sorrindo largamente. "Você depende completamente da minha misericórdia."

Ela balançou a cabeça. - "Não."

"Sim."



"Por favor, não me machuque. Eu faço qualquer coisa." Draco não esperava ouvir isso, mas soou como música aos seus ouvidos.

"Qualquer coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa. Só não me machuque." Desesperada, ela se precipitou para os braços do rapaz e o beijou. Era o único jeito. Pego de surpresa, Draco caiu no chão com ela sobre si, suas varinhas jogadas pelo chão. Hermione levou uma das mãos ao pescoço dele e ele arfou relutantemente. Estava chocado em completa paixão, queria arrancar as roupas dela ali mesmo. Não fazia o tipo dele, era normalmente controlado. Então, buscando controle em algum lugar, a tirou de cima de si próprio quase gentilmente e olhou para ela, respirando irregularmente.

"Você não pode fazer isso com um Malfoy, Hermione." Ele disse calmamente, embora ainda sentisse como se as coisas girassem dentro dele. Estava completamente perplexo com aquela garota. Lágrimas rolavam em sua face. Ele se virou a fim de ficar sobre ela e segurou seus braços acima da cabeça da garota, esticando sua própria cabeça e depositando um beijo suavemente em seus lábios. "Abra os olhos." Ele pediu. Lentamente ela obedeceu. – "Porque fez isso?"

"Só não me machuque. Eu o fiz porque então você não me machucaria." Sussurrou.

"Como eu te machucaria, Hermione?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Você me bateria e me chutaria e me jogaria..." Draco estava começando a entender as coisas.

"O que mais eu faria?"

"Faria eu... Te satisfazer." Um soluço a acompanhou na fala.

"Satisfazer-me como?" Merda, o que ela estava passando? Ele cerrou os dentes.

"Não, por favor, não..." Ela chorou, balançando sua cabeça.

"Eu te faria me satisfazer te estuprando, Hermione?" Ele perguntou, com a voz tensa. Ela afirmou, deixando escapar outro soluço angustiado. "É isso que seu Tio Don faz com você?"

"Eu não poderia ter contado. Por favor, não conte a ele, eu faço qualquer coisa, por favor, não o deixe vir aqui..." choramingou a morena.

Foi por isso que ela o beijou... Para satisfazê-lo, e então ele não bateria nela. Porra! Ele nunca bateria!

Ele saiu de cima dela, sentando e observando ela se curvar e agarrar os joelhos, ainda deitada. Precisava pensar. Esse bastardo desgraçado, Don, tem estuprado e batido nela. É por isso que ela tem tanto medo de homens. Bosta!

Ele sentou Hermione ao seu lado e passou um de seus braços em volta dela. "Há quanto tempo ele faz isso, Hermione?"

"D-desde que ele veio morar com a gente." O homem mora com ela!

"E quando ele foi morar com você?"

"Oito anos atrás." ela se arrepiou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ela estava exausta e com medo de Don para ter medo de Draco naquele momento. Ele apertou um pouco mais os braços ao redor dela.

"Você precisa voltar pro seu dormitório." Disse ele, querendo ficar sozinho para pensar no que esse encontro louco tinha revelado.

Deixou-a na entrada da Grifinória com sua varinha e um feitiço que a faria dormir em dez minutos.

E depois, retornou às masmorras para uma noite cheia de pensamentos sobre sua Hermione. Sua, pois tinha decidido que ela _seria_ dele.


	6. A Fábrica de Rumores

**Nota da Tradutora:**

É pequeno e não acrescenta muito na fanfic (tirando aquela fala LINDA do Draco-oh-so-fucking-sexy), mas talvez acrescente algo sobre a realidade de quem sofre estupro. Obrigada pelas reviews.

**

* * *

**

Última vez:

Deixou-a na entrada da Grifinória com sua varinha e um feitiço que a faria dormir em dez minutos.

E depois, retornou às masmorras para uma noite cheia de pensamentos sobre sua Hermione. Sua, pois tinha decidido que ela _seria_ dele.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6 - A Fábrica de Rumores

Draco estava deitado em sua cama, engalfinhando-se com a inexplicável urgência que sentia de proteger e confortar Hermione (o que ia estranhamente contra sua natural mania de fazer jogos mentais com ela). Bom, era melhor ele se levantar e ir para aula antes que a McGonagall o viesse buscar. Ele não queria que seu paraíso negro fosse invadido por aquela velha coroca.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se apressadamente, penteou seus cabelos e escovou os dentes magicamente, antes de correr para aula. Seus colegas de classe e McGonagall olharam para porta quando ela se abriu num estrondo, quebrando o silêncio que pairava na sala enquanto os alunos tomavam notas.

"Senhor Malfoy, você está dez minutos atrasado e perturbando minha aula. Suas vestes estão ao contrário. Por favor, sente-se sem mais nenhuma palhaçada; vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina."

O loiro ajeitou as roupas antes de se sentar e começar a tomar as notas que McGonagall, com a varinha, escrevia na lousa rapidamente. A aula passou rápido, e quando terminou, o estômago de Draco estava roncando alto. Ele desejou intensamente não ter perdido o café da manhã enquanto fazia seu caminho até as estufas para a aula de Herbologia. Antes de sua fome vinha seu terror por aquela aula. Totalmente entediante. Ele então avistou Hermione no meio de alguns estudantes que vinham em sua direção, mas, antes disso, avistou o muffin em sua mão. Enquanto ela o mordia, Draco sentia seu estômago implorando cada vez mais alto por algo para comer. Parecia um muffin de banana, e Draco amava muffins de banana - especialmente os de sua mãe – mas qualquer um serviria naquele momento. Ele propositalmente se aproximou de Hermione enquanto ela passava, de modo não suspeito, e roubou o muffin. Ela olhou, confusa, e seus olhos encontraram os dele, encolhendo-se em uma mistura de medo e vergonha na medida em que os acontecimentos da noite anterior vieram à tona em sua cabeça.

"Obrigado, baby." ele deu um sorriso largo e se esticou para dar-lhe um selinho nos lábios rapidamente antes de seguir para as estufas: muito para sua consternação e para os observadores que esperavam pelo clássico duelo Malfoy x Granger.

No fim do dia, a escola inteira já sabia sobre Hermione Granger, a Grifinória Boazinha; Draco Malfoy, o Príncipe da Sonserina e seu apaixonado _affair_.

Neville sentou no canto da biblioteca com Trevor, parecendo um tanto desamparado. Ele tinha ouvido os rumores sobre o trágico e proibido amor de Draco e Hermione e, sendo a pessoa auto-depreciativa que era, acreditou em todos eles. Ele se repreendeu silenciosamente, devia saber... Draco, muito mais bonito que ele; Hermione, muito inteligente e bonita... Até que Ron apareceu do seu lado.

"Hey Neville, porque tão triste?" o ruivo sentou-se ao seu lado.

"O quê você está fazendo na biblioteca, Ron? Nunca vi você por aqui antes." – Neville disse, com o coração em pedaços. O ruivo esfregou a marca de batom na gola de sua camisa e respondeu, quase seriamente:

"Ah, você sabe, estudando. Mas é sério Neville, o que você tem? Você não parece bem." – ele persistiu, percebendo que o amigo ainda estava desanimado.

"Ah, é só que... Você sabe, aquela história da Hermione e tal."

"O que sobre Hermione?" Ron ficou surpreso, ele achava que Hermione e Neville estavam se dando bem.

"Bem, aquela história dela com o Malfoy. Eles estão apaixonados… É só meio desencorajador, sabe, eu realmente gostava dela." elaborou Neville, mas foi cortado por uma risada de Ron.

"Ah Neville, sinceramente, você me mata... Cara, a gente vai ter que contar essa história pro Harry, ele vai simplesmente se matar de rir! Merlin, isso é ótimo! Hermione e Malfoy, com certeza!" Ron limpou uma lágrima e deu um tapinha nas costas do outro "Mas a gente vai se atrasar para Poções e isso não seria bom, então é melhor irmos andando, né?" – o ruivo ajudou um Neville confuso a se levantar e ambos seguiram para as masmorras.

"E então Neville disse 'ela e Malfoy. Eles estão apaixonados...' e eu quase morri, ah Harry você acredita?" Harry e Ron sentaram juntos na sala de Poções e estavam esperando a aula começar, já que Snape estava, pela primeira vez, atrasado. Os dois riram alto até a hora em que ele apareceu com uma expressão azeda estampada no rosto e disse "comecem a trabalhar seus idiotas indignos, 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória".

Hermione e Draco já estavam trabalhando silenciosamente no canto deles, ignorando os murmúrios e risadinhas constantes direcionados a eles por ambos grifinórios e sonserinos. Hermione estava completamente transtornada por causa disso, não tinha pensado que aquele beijo teria se espalhado tão rapidamente. Talvez eles soubessem dos seus jeitos pecaminosos. Mas como eles poderiam rir 

disso? Draco, por outro lado, estava satisfeito pelo fato de seu 'plano' estar dando tão certo. Ele tinha feito tudo o que podia para perpetuar os rumores: quando questionado por fofoqueiros de plantão ele simplesmente respondia "Hermione não quer que eu conte, mas se você não contar pra ninguém acho que não tem problema!" ou "Fica só entre nós, ela tem um beijo fantástico!".

Hermione estava ficando confusa por causa de todos estes acontecimentos. Primeiro Malfoy começa a segui-la e a assustá-la em todos os cantos, depois ele descobre sobre Don, depois finge que não sabia de nada e finge que os dois estão apaixonados; explodindo rumores escandalosos escola a fora. O que, por que, onde, quando, quem? Mas pelo menos em público ele não poderia fazer mal a ela, tudo o que tinha que fazer ela evitá-lo depois das aulas. Não que ela já não estivesse tentando fazer isso. O que ele faria se a pegasse sozinha? Será que conseguiria reunir forças para enfrentá-lo? Na manhã seguinte àquela noite, ela se arrependeu de tê-lo beijado e de ter contado sobre Don mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Tragada por uma onda de medo que a cegou completamente, ela estivera imersa em histeria. Era muito vulnerável para agüentar ficar perto dele. E, mais perturbador, ela percebia ondas de desejo, curiosidade e posse vindas dele, que estava ao seu lado sorrindo tipicamente e "lendo" um livro para o projeto.

Elsabeth Feldoso provara ser um grande desafio, era misteriosa e embora fosse mencionada em muitos livros, parecia que ninguém soubera muito sobre ela, especialmente sobre sua vida pessoal. Finalmente Hermione aprofundou-se na leitura do capítulo: uma lista de feitiços que Elsabeth havia criado com pequenas descrições de cada um.

A Poção dos Sonhos: uma poção que dá a quem bebe o poder de monitorar ou até controlar o sonho de certa pessoa, quando combinada com diferentes feitiços. Veja pág. 28.

Encantamento Protectoris: um encantamento de defesa que cerca quem o faz com um tipo de véu invisível o qual nada pode atravessar por 12 horas. Pode ser refeito quantas vezes for necessário, mas deve ser usado com cuidado, pois nenhuma comida ou água pode passar pelo véu: é melhor guardar um lanche no casaco.

A lista de poções, encantamentos e feitiços era infinita e Hermione estava absorta até ouvir Snape terminar a aula. Mas ela queria terminar esse capítulo, faltavam apenas alguns feitiços.

Quando ela olhou pra cima, a sala estava vazia. Porque Harry e Ron não esperaram por ela? Hermione engoliu o medo que surgiu quando ela percebeu que estava sozinha nas masmorras escuras, e agradeceu a Merlin que não havia ninguém mais na sala, em particular, Malfoy. Ela juntou seus livros, penas e anotações e os jogou dentro na bolsa de modo desorganizado, querendo sair daquela sala o mais rápido que pudesse. Ela odiava as masmorras, sempre odiou. O sentimento de estar presa ali debaixo era insuportável, e ela podia imaginar pra que elas eram usadas antigamente. Podia fechar os olhos e visualizar um homem sangrando preso a correntes, uma mulher pedindo por ajuda jogada em um daqueles cantos escuros. Ela saiu da sala arrepiada e deixou escapar um pequeno grito quando viu Malfoy encostado na parede ao lado da porta.

Ele sorriu.

"Hey, Granger" disse simplesmente (e de modo a confundi-la), a observando. À medida que ele a olhava sentia uma inconfundível pontada de desejo, mas pensou internamente que aquela não era a hora, afinal, não queria assustá-la. Não estava acostumado a controlar seus impulsos, e disse bruscamente, sem mais sorrir – "O que te fez demorar tanto?"

"Porque você está me seguindo desse jeito, e fazendo as pessoas acharem que estamos apaixonados? O que você está procurando, Malfoy? Porque você não me deixa em paz?" os olhos dela haviam ficado gelados, mas por dentro ela estava entorpecida pelo medo.

"Hermione, você é a primeira pessoa além de mim por quem eu me interessei em anos, e eu quero explorar essa idéia." ele sorriu novamente, no que ele esperou que fosse de maneira amigável, mas ela se encolheu na parede logo atrás; seu semblante gelado derretendo à medida que ela ficava vermelha.

A figura negra que entrou na sala se mexia em sua direção, e com um suspiro de alívio que a faz perceber que só poderia ser o tio Don. "Tio Don, o que você está fazendo aqui?" A Hermione de oito anos pergunta, sorrindo para ele. "É muito tarde, eu estava dormindo." Ela sorri bobamente quanto à idéia de estar acordada tão tarde. Tio Don senta na cama ao seu lado e lentamente sua mão trabalha debaixo das cobertas.

"Eu não conseguia dormir. Ei, você se lembra daquele jogo que a gente jogava quando você era menor? Lembra do 'Jogo do Amigo'?" Hermione se lembra.

"A gente pode jogar outro jogo, tio Don?" ela pergunta, hesitante.

"Mas eu gosto tanto desse!" diz, brincalhão, e ela sente a mão fria dele escorregar por dentro da calça de seu pijama. A outra mão está dentre de sua própria calça, segurando alguma coisa grande.

"O-ok, tio Don." Ele pega a mão de Hermione e a leva na direção da coisa.

"Aqui, Hermione, vamos explorar!"


	7. Términos e Colapsos

**Nota da Tradutora**

A princípio, dedico este capítulo a Vick Weasley pela enorme colaboração com a tradução. Te adoro! Espero que gostem dele. E, conforme a história vai avançando, os capítulos vão ficando cada vez melhores (só pra constar, eles melhoram _muito_).

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"Hermione, você é a primeira pessoa além de mim por quem eu me interessei em anos, e eu quero explorar essa idéia." ele sorriu novamente, no que ele esperou que fosse de maneira amigável, mas ela se encolheu na parede logo atrás; seu semblante gelado derretendo à medida que ela ficava vermelha.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7 – Términos e Colapsos

Hermione espantou a lembrança rapidamente, se concentrando em onde estava naquele momento e não onde antes estivera. Draco estava a observando quase preocupado. Ela o olhou nos olhos e o loiro levantou as sobrancelhas de modo questionador.

"Eu não sou uma idéia pra você explorar, Draco. Minha existência não é dedicada única e exclusivamente para o seu entretenimento até que você me descarte. Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, e nunca saberá." Ela se virou para seguir seu caminho, mas Draco segurou seu braço gentilmente e a virou de frente para si.

"Eu sei sobre Don."

"Você realmente acredita que é só isso que há para saber sobre mim?" Ela perguntou, com um sorriso cansado. Depois, soltou seus braços das mãos dele e caminhou pelo corredor escuro à sua frente, deixando o loiro sozinho.

"Eu vou saber tudo sobre você, Granger. Escreva o que eu estou dizendo." Gritou Draco, sua voz ecoando de modo lúgubre. Hermione se arrepiou, mas continuou seu caminho por entre as sombras.

Draco escorregou as costas nas paredes de seu quarto, caindo sentado de modo gracioso. Ele tinha abandonado o conforto de sua cama; tinha algumas coisas sérias para pensar sobre. O que ele tinha dito a Hermione era só metade da verdade: ela realmente era a única pessoa por quem ele havia se interessado em muito tempo, mas também era a única pessoa que já o tinha feito questionar seus entendimentos sobre o mundo, outras pessoas e, o pior de tudo, sobre ele mesmo.

Seria verdade que ela – e se ela, outras pessoas também – não tinham apenas uma dimensão como ele sempre achou que elas tivessem? Seria possível que ele não era a única vida inteligente da face da Terra? Os outros tinham problemas, pensamentos sérios, emoções e diferentes humores, também? Talvez ele fosse apenas um bosta. Tudo bem, não exageremos. Mas talvez ele não fosse tão esperto assim.

Por quantos anos ele havia visto Hermione como uma condescendente sabe-tudo Grifinória? Nunca havia passado em sua cabeça que talvez houvesse algo além desse julgamento de aparências.

Talvez todos tivessem personalidades e vidas escondidas debaixo das aparências.

Talvez ele _realmente _fosse um bosta.

**xx**

Ron e Harry estavam começando a se preocupar. Eles haviam notado que algo estava diferente. Não havia Hermione grudada neles vinte e quatro horas por dia. Onde ela teria ido? Teria ela de alguma maneira aprendido a ficar sem eles? Ela estava perdendo refeições, chegando atrasada em aulas, e todos esses rumores. Na verdade, era perturbador.

O assunto de sua conversa apareceu através do buraco do retrato no momento exato que eles cogitavam a idéia de ir atrás dela. Eles se animaram.

"Hermione!"

"Onde você esteve?"

"Nós estávamos preocupados!"

Hermione parecia um pouco impressionada com o fato de eles terem se lembrado de sua existência. Sentiu-se meio que maravilhada com o carinho que eles tinham por ela e, devido aos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, de repente, ela se debulhou em lágrimas. Ron rapidamente guiou-a a um dos sofás confortáveis da Grifinória e colocou os braços em volta do corpo da morena. Harry os seguiu.

"O que aconteceu?!" ele perguntou, transtornado.

"É que... Eu tive uns dias ruins, e vocês são tão legais e tudo, e..." Hermione engoliu a saliva e começou a chorar novamente.

"Merda, eu tenho detenção agora... Mas se você quiser eu não vou, Hermione!" Harry ofereceu, olhando para o seu relógio.

"Não, está tudo bem, pode ir!" encorajou a morena, de modo infeliz e sem olhar pra cima. Ele beijou sua testa e correu, se sentindo um tanto quanto culpado. Hermione encostou seu rosto no peito de Ron e soluçou. O ruivo, por sua vez, acariciou suas costas em retorno para confortá-la.

"Hermione, tudo vai ficar bem... Tenho certeza que vai. Você tem a gente!" ele disse de modo desajeitado, fazendo-a soluçar mais ainda.

"Nunca vai ficar tudo bem!" ela arfou. "Se você soubesse!" lamentou, à medida que entrelaçava os braços nas costas de Ron tão fortemente que ele achou que uma de suas costelas poderia quebrar.

"Ai, querida! Ron, o que aconteceu com Hermione?" A voz preocupada de Ginny ecoou de algum lugar atrás deles quando ela apareceu pelo buraco do retrato. A ruiva se apressou na direção deles.

"Eu não sei…" ele respondeu, sem saber como ajudar. Ginny o lançou um olhar que ele poderia jurar ser da Senhora Weasley e se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

"Mione, o que aconteceu?" Hermione se jogou nos braços de Ginny, ainda soluçando. "Ok, vou te levar lá pra cima. Ron, faça uma sopinha de frango e levite-a pro meu quarto, tudo bem? Deus, garotos são tão inúteis." A ruiva levou Hermione para seu quarto e colocou-a embaixo das cobertas antes de sentar-se e fechar as cortinas. Um bom aconchego era o que a amiga precisava, na opinião de Ginny.

"Agora, querida, quer me contar o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou gentilmente, tirando o cabelo do rosto molhado de Hermione de modo preocupado.

"Eu não sei, Ginny! Tudo! Eu não gosto de Neville e nem nunca gostei, eu só sai com ele porque ele me pediu e eu não sabia o que dizer! E agora esses rumores sobre eu e Draco... E Harry e Ron me amam tanto, e você também, e eu não mereço tudo isso! Eu não sei mais o que fazer!"

"Bom, a história do Neville é óbvia; a gente dá um jeito nisso de manhã. Ele vai superar. Eu conheço uma garota legal da Hufflepuff que acha ele uma gracinha. E sobre Harry, Ron e eu, é claro que nós te amamos, e você merece isso, sim! Somos nós que não te merecemos, Hermione!" Ginny disse, sinceramente. "E o Malfoy, bem, os rumores são verdadeiros?" ela perguntou, meio em dúvida.

"Eu não sei, Ginny... Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre nós, mas eu não consigo entender o que é! Mas definitivamente não é um _affair_ louco e cheio de paixão como andam dizendo por aí." Foi tão bom conversar com alguém que Hermione estava se sentindo um pouco mais calma.

"Mas então quem liga pra rumores! Eles vão passar em uma semana ou duas. Ninguém tem que ficar se metendo nos seus _affairs_. Eles não tem nenhuma prova disso de qualquer jeito, só deixe rolar. A gente não te ama menos por isso!" Ginny ainda estava preocupada com qualquer interação com Malfoy, mas pelo menos não era tão ruim como Stacey Foilwats a havia contado.

A sopa de Ron chegou e Hermione tomou-a agradecida, se sentindo faminta depois de perder o jantar e de chorar tanto. Ela assoou o nariz, Ginny lhe fez uma massagem e ela dormiu se sentindo muito melhor. A ruiva, com cuidado, levantou da cama de Hermione e fechou as cortinas antes de se retirar e descer as escadas.

Os garotos ainda estavam acordados, sentados perto da lareira parecendo muito preocupados. Ginny insinuou seu caminho entre eles.

"Ela está bem. Só um pouco estressada. Não gostá nem um pouco de Neville, como qualquer um com pelo menos meio cérebro perceberia. Pobre coitado, ela vai ter que terminar com ele logo. Melhor do que lhe dar esperanças." Ron e Harry pareceram um tanto quanto culpados, havia lhes parecido que Hermione estava se dando bem com Neville. "E," Ginny continuou "aqueles rumores sobre ela e Malfoy causariam um colapso em qualquer um."

"Eles não são verdadeiros, são?" Harry perguntou nervosamente. Recentemente ele e Ron haviam chegado a conclusão de que talvez essa fosse a causa de Hermione estar tão estressada. Ficar com Malfoy traumatizaria qualquer um!

Ginny ficou quieta por um momento, pensando no que Hermione havia lhe dito.

"Eles definitivamente não estão tendo um_ affair_ louco e cheio de paixão." ela disse, antes de subir para seu quarto. Não foi muito tempo depois que a ruiva subiu que os garotos perceberam que aquela não havia sido uma resposta completamente direta.

Lá em cima, Hermione acordou sentindo um repentino peso em seu peito, mas o ignorou achando ser somente um desconforto passageiro e voltou a dormir.

**xx**

A morena acordou na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça quase tão violenta quanto seu choro havia sido, com o nariz entupido e os olhos perceptivelmente avermelhados. O café da manhã estava quase terminando. Levantou da cama o mais rápido que seus músculos doloridos permitiram – ela se sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona –, se trocou, penteou o cabelo e escovou os dentes antes de correr escada abaixo em direção ao salão principal, onde Harry e Ron haviam guardado um lugar para ela entre eles. Eles estavam muito atenciosos, servindo-lhe todas as suas comidas prediletas no café da manhã e se oferecendo para carregar suas coisas durante o percurso até a primeira aula, Transfiguração. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Neville e num ato de covardia, o entregou um bilhete onde se lia:

_Neville, você é muito legal, mas eu acho que a gente ficaria melhor como amigos, ok? Bom, se você estiver interessado, eu conheço uma garota da Hufflepuff que realmente gosta de você!_

_Hermione._

Neville balançou a cabeça em concordância e sorriu, tendo esperado por isso. Ele estava triste, claro, mas de qualquer jeito eles não tiveram uma relação de verdade, tiveram? E uma garota gostava dele?! Pequenos milagres acontecem!


	8. Propriedade

**Nota da Tradutora**

Este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, até agora. Eu o acho fofo e espero que vocês também achem!

**

* * *

**

Última Vez

_Neville, você é muito legal, mas eu acho que a gente ficaria melhor como amigos, ok? Bom, se você estiver interessado, eu conheço uma garota da Hufflepuff que realmente gosta de você!_

_Hermione._

Neville balançou a cabeça em concordância e sorriu, tendo esperado por isso. Ele estava triste, claro, mas de qualquer jeito eles não tiveram uma relação de verdade, tiveram? E uma garota gostava dele?! Pequenos milagres acontecem!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8 - Propriedade

Draco, tendo Hermione como sua mais nova obsessão, imediatamente notou seus olhos vermelhos e a sombra de uma de suas marcas que ela, em sua pressa naquela manhã, havia esquecido de cobrir. O resto já havia, por sorte, desaparecido.

Ele a observou vindo em sua direção no meio da multidão e teve um déjà vu, mesmo sabendo que morena não tinha um muffin em sua mão. O loiro, então, abriu a porta de uma classe que não estava em uso e quando Hermione passou, a puxou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás dela. Ele se encostou à mesma e esperou pacientemente até que a morena se virasse para ele, já sabendo quem seria. Um olhar de pura fúria estava estampado em seu rosto cansado.

"Que merda de problema você tem, Malfoy? Você precisa de ajuda. Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, tenho que ir pra aula. Saia da frente." ela ordenou, um tanto quanto chocada com sua confiança e armada com todo o apoio que havia recebido de seus amigos na noite anterior.

"Meu problema é o seu rosto. Porque você está com os olhos vermelhos?" ele perguntou sabiamente, olhando para ela. Ele odiava quando as pessoas respondiam rudemente para ele.

"Não te interessa," a morena retrucou, se sobressaltando quando Draco a puxou forte para mais perto dele, a olhando de modo intimidante e repetindo a pergunta. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mas disse "Eu estava chorando, se isso te importa. Agora posso ir?" os dedos do loiro tocaram a mancha em seu rosto que havia quase desaparecido de modo preocupado.

"E sobre isso?" ele demandou, a dureza em sua voz estranhamente acompanhada da preocupação que sentia.

"Don." Hermione disse, profundamente odiando ter de falar seu nome. O ato de dizê-lo invocava muitos sentimentos nela: culpa, medo, repulsão, tristeza. Ouvir ou dizer o nome sempre foi como uma pancada em sua estabilidade. Draco pareceu confuso.

"Ele está aqui?" ele perguntou, sem muita certeza.

"Não, seu idiota. Eu não passei maquiagem esta manhã, foi isso." ela tentou fazê-lo soltá-la como na última noite, mas dessa vez a força que ele fazia em seu braço só aumentou. "Você vai deixar eu ir ou não? Eu vou pegar uma detenção."

"É verdade, você vai. Então porque não perder a aula inteira?"

"Não, Draco. Eu quero ir pra aula! O que você vai fazer, me segurar aqui contra minha vontade?" ela demandou, ficando impaciente e empurrando o peito do loiro para que ele a deixasse ir.

"Boa idéia!" Draco respondeu radiante, roubando sua varinha mais uma vez e guardando-a em seu bolso antes de fazer um feitiço para fechar a porta. "Sabe, Granger, é realmente fácil te desarmar!" ele continuou, de modo convencido. Hermione, cujos pensamentos estiveram correndo em sua cabeça em uma velocidade considerável, pareceu sentir uma mistura de admiração, raiva e resignação.

"Vai se foder," ela disse, sem entusiasmo, indo se sentar em cima de uma carteira. "O que diabos você quer? Quanto mais rápido isso acabar, melhor." o loiro sorriu cordialmente.

"Ah, eu quero muita coisa. A Mansão Malfoy, riquezas infinitas, um emprego como auror, meu pai morto, um filhote de cachorro, conhecimento de todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos."

"Um filhote de cachorro?"

"Não fale sobre isso. Você está em desvantagem," ele a lembrou, friamente. Hermione colocou as mãos ao alto sarcasticamente, em sinal de derrota.

"Eu não quis te zoar, Mestre Draco!" a morena disse.

"Hum, gostei do soar disso. Acho que você devia começar a me chamar desta maneira o tempo todo!" Draco sugeriu.

"É, e talvez eu devesse começar a beijar os seus pés, referir a mim mesma em terceira pessoa e usar uma fronha como roupa, também!"

"E não é que você está cheia de idéias boas hoje?! Se ao menos eu tivesse a fronha em mãos!" ele disse, sorrindo maldosamente.

"Talvez uma fronha extragrande." Hermione emendou. Ela então percebeu que estava meio que brincando com Draco, e também que estava rapidamente começando a confiar nele (o que não era muito bom). Quando havia sido a última vez em que ela havia confiado em outro homem que não fosse seu pai, Harry ou Ron? Há muito tempo atrás. O que estava acontecendo?

Draco caminhou até ela, o sorriso zombeteiro ainda intacto, e ficou parado em sua frente de modo desafiador.

"Então, porque você estava chorando?" o loiro perguntou ao se apoiar na carteira em que Hermione estava sentada, inclinando-se um pouco para frente e colocando uma mão em cada um dos lados da morena. Ele a estava pressionando, e sabia disso.

"Como eu já disse, não é do seu..." ela parou quando ele, ameaçadoramente, inclinou-se para um pouco mais perto. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e manteu o contato visual mesmo que estivesse começando a ficar com medo. "...interesse." ela concluiu, com vigor renovado.

"Você é do meu interesse, Hermione."

"O que me faz ser do seu interesse?" ela demandou, confusa.

"Bom, voce é minha." ele deu de ombros como se fosse óbvio.

"O QUÊ?! Você não pode possuir uma pessoa, Draco! Você não pode ME possuir! Pelo amor de Merlin!" Hermione estava atordoada, mas ao mesmo tempo vagamente impressionada. Era com certeza uma mentira!

"Na verdade, Senhorita Granger, no mundo bruxo há uma lei antiga pouco conhecida que permite que bruxos puro-sangue comprem sangue-ruins. Olhe para o seu medalhão." ele apontou para o medalhão dourado pendurado no pescoço da morena que havia aparecido ali misteriosamente sem ela notar. Ela ergueu o medalhão de dentro de suas roupas e olhou para a clara descrição que ali jazia:

_Propriedade de Draco Evan Malfoy. _

Enfurecida, ela levantou-o novamente para tentar tirá-lo, mas percebeu que de repente ele se tornou muito pesado. Ela procurou freneticamente por algum fecho, ou abotoamento.

"Eu sou o único que pode tirá-lo, Senhorita Granger."

"Isso não pode ser legal, seu bastardo! Eu vou encaminhar isso para as autoridades! Tire essa merda de mim!" a jocosidade que havia estado presente no ar desapareceu.

"Na verdade, é quase que ilegal. Bom, durante as revisões de leis o Ministro pretende fazer a posse de sangue-ruins ilegal. Porém, sangue-ruins que foram adquiridos antes dessa lei de posse ser abolida continuarão sob propriedade de seus possuidores." – Hermione estava achando o simples ato de respirar um pouco difícil.

"Quando?" foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar.

"Ah, eu liguei pra loja de sangue-ruins ontem à noite. Eu posso entender que você nunca tenha a visto, fica na Travessa do Tranco." sorriu Draco.

"Isso é uma brincadeira. Tem que ser uma brincadeira..." ela o olhou de modo suplicante, implorando para que ele dissesse 'Rá, te peguei dessa vez, Granger!', mas o loiro só a olhou de volta, solenemente.

"Aqui está a sua varinha, de volta. Você não pode me machucar, é parte do combinado." ele disse ao entregá-la a varinha. Hermione levantou a mão e levou-a a face do loiro, mas logo antes de haver qualquer contato ela simplesmente parou. Ela só podia encostar na bochecha dele se fosse para acariciá-la.

"Maldito!" choramingou, ainda não acreditando. "Por quê sangue-puros iriam querer alguma coisa com sangue-ruins, de qualquer jeito?"

"Escravos, cozinheiros, domésticos. Antigamente, sangue-puros que cansavam de suas esposas podiam engravidar sangue-ruins e descartá-las sem pensar, daí não haveria o problema da gravidez como haveria se eles tivessem o feito com uma sangue-puro." Hermione pareceu tão enojada que ele rapidamente adicionou "Claro que não foi por isso que eu te comprei!"

"POR QUÊ você me comprou?" a morena perguntou, acusadoramente.

"Como eu já disse, você é muito interessante."

"Interessante? INTERESSANTE? Então me faça uma pergunta! Me chame pra ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada!" desesperada, ela desceu da carteira e tentou socar a parede, mas um pouco antes de o fazê-lo sua mão foi repelida.

"Você também não pode se machucar." Draco explicou. "Bom, isso me concede acesso a você muito mais facilmente e protege a você e a mim, assim eu tenho muito mais controle sobre você." ele deu de ombros. "Parece muito benéfico. E de qualquer jeito, eu sempre tive uma queda por possuir coisas. Culpa da minha educação."

"Coisas! Por quê você não pode manter isso desse jeito? Por quê você tem que possuir pessoas também?" ela reclamou.

"Calma Hermione, eu não vou te machucar ou qualquer coisa! Isso é tão ruim assim?" Draco mais uma vez moveu-se para mais perto dela, seus olhos quase implorando por perdão. Ela não disse nada, mas seus olhos o disseram que aquilo era realmente horrível. Ele quase chegou a retirar o medalhão, mas seu orgulho não o permitira fazê-lo. Pelo menos não enquanto ele não tivesse feito tudo o que queria com ela. Quando quer que isso fosse, já que parecia que Hermione era cheia de surpresas.

Porém, se mantivesse o contato visual, sabia que com certeza tiraria aquele medalhão dela e a deixaria ir. Então, ele fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça e, a agarrando repentinamente, trouxe seus lábios aos dela.


	9. Encontros Românticos

**Nota da Tradutora**

Ron, PEGAEL.

**

* * *

**

Última Vez

Ele quase chegou a retirar o medalhão, mas seu orgulho não o permitira fazê-lo. Pelo menos não enquanto ele não tivesse feito tudo o que queria com ela. Quando quer que isso fosse, já que parecia que Hermione era cheia de surpresas.

Porém, se mantivesse o contato visual, sabia que com certeza tiraria aquele medalhão dela e a deixaria ir. Então, ele fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça e, a agarrando repentinamente, trouxe seus lábios aos dela.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9 - Encontros Românticos

Ron apareceu o quão furtivamente fosse possível com seus 182 centímetros de altura (e ainda crescendo) e seus cabelos vermelhos, reconhecíveis a metros de distância. Ele era um tanto quanto popular, principalmente entre as garotas, que começaram a reparar nele ano passado. Em grandes números.

Ele fez seu caminho dentre as estantes de livros, cada vez mais distante à medida que a biblioteca parecia mais vazia, até que chegou à seção _Nunca Usada_ - cujo nome era totalmente apropriado. O ruivo não havia visto outra pessoa por pelo menos cinco minutos quando entrou na seção _Para Ser Jogado Fora_, onde os livros estavam todos em pilhas que pareciam não acabar mais e partículas de poeira dançavam no ar.

Ele se enfiou entre eles até que alcançou um lugar tão bem escondido que até Madame Pince havia esquecido que existia. A pequena mesa e a poltrona eram ideais para ter-se privacidade. E o motivo da grande jornada de Ron pelas profundezas da biblioteca estava sentado na poltrona.

Esmé Suzette Armande. Famosa em Hogwarts por sua beleza desde que chegou de Beauxbatons no ano retrasado, Esmé era impressionantemente maravilhosa considerando o fato de que não tinha uma gota sequer de sangue Veela. Ela estava tão aprofundada em sua leitura (Histórias Assustadoramente Assustadoras: Globins Sedentos de Sangue e Velhas Megeras Vingativas) que nem percebeu a presença de Ron.

Seus cabelos castanhos eram lisos e brilhantes, e chegavam até sua cintura. Seu rosto pequeno tinha um perfeito formato de coração, e sua pele pálida como leite não tinha uma única sarda. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes lembravam muitos os de Ron, e mesmo seu nariz sendo um pouco longo, ainda era adorável. Seus lábios eram pequenos e arqueados, agora coloridos com um rosa cintilante. Suas formas eram maravilhosas e atrativas.

Tudo ou nada, pensou Ron, suspirando em contentamento com o que via em sua frente: ela era absolutamente perfeita. Bem, ele considerou, quase perfeita.

O ruivo bateu levemente na mesa para chamar a atenção da garota. Ela o olhou e sorriu, surpresa.

"Você está cinco minutos atrasado, Ronald. Trouxe suas anotações?" Esmé perguntou de modo infantil, com nem um resquício de seu sotaque Francês (e ele só estaria lá se ela o quisesse mostrar). Ron sorriu.

"Eu não acho que vamos precisar de nenhuma anotação hoje, Senhorita Armande." ele disse, igualmente sério no tom, mas levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente ao sentar-se ao lado da garota na poltrona.

"O que você está insinuando, Weasley?" ela perguntou, sorrindo de modo encorajador.

"Sabe, eu sempre gostei de rosa. Como você acha que ele ficaria em mim?" Ron perguntou, parecendo pensativo e inocente.

"Talvez devêssemos fazer um experimento."

"Boa idéia, Doutora Armande!" Ron concordou com um sorrisinho à medida que ela se inclinou para mais perto, trazendo seus lábios aos dele.

**xx**

Hermione mais uma vez se encontrou empurrando o peito de Draco até que ele finalmente a soltasse, franzindo a sobrancelha para ela.

"O quê, eu só estava tentando ajudar!" ele disse, de modo insinuante. Como ela podia o empurrar, o famoso e sexy Draco Malfoy, no meio de um beijo? Bem, não empurrar exatamente, já que ela não podia mais. Mas, de qualquer jeito, deixou explícito através da linguagem corporal que queria que ele parasse.

"Ajudar?! Então a sua solução para todos os problemas é me beijar?!" Hermione perguntou, não acreditando.

"Bem... Sim, na verdade. É o melhor meio de distração que eu tenho, ao menos que eu use um feitiço ou casualmente corra em direção a uma parede - o que é dolorido, digamos de passagem."

"Quer saber, você é realmente triste." Hermione disse, sua voz desdenhosa. Uma lágrima escapou do canto de seu olho e ela a limpou rapidamente.

"Você está chorando?" perguntou o loiro, olhando-a com dificuldade a fim de ver se ela tinha ou não acabado de limpar uma lágrima.

"Não me beije." avisou a morena, ironicamente.

"Eu não ia!" Draco disse, defendendo-se. "Você está chorando!" ele exclamou.

"Sim, Einstein." Ela o observou, esperando que talvez isso contivesse as lágrimas que estavam surgindo cada vez mais rápido em seus olhos.

Não conteve.

"Merda, não chore Hermione. Por quê você está chorando?" Ele deu tapinhas desajeitados no ombro dela, se perguntando porque havia dito 'merda'.

"Ai meu Deus! Seu otário! Eu não acredito que alguém consiga ser tão estúpido. Até mesmo Ron já teria entendido!" depois disso ela começou a soluçar.

"O que? Eu estúpido? Como se atreve! Suponho que Ron se trate de Weasley, e, oh, assim, assim... Não soluce desse jeito, soa terrível. Um... assim, assim?" Draco, novamente, deu tapinhas leves em seu ombro de modo incerto, o que fez ela olhá-lo com pena e abraçá-lo com certa distância soluçando com esforço como uma criança de dois anos.

Draco estava extremamente confuso, mas colocou os braços em volta dela de um modo o qual ele esperava ser confortante.

"Assim está melhor?" ele ofereceu novamente, mas aparentemente não havia ajudado. Draco então andou em direção a uma carteira levando a morena com ele; mas no meio do caminho tropeçou na perna de uma cadeira e caiu esparramado nela, com Hermione junto. Ela continuou a soluçar como se nada tivesse acontecido, então ele simplesmente sentou direito e a colocou em seu colo.

Ele totalmente não sabia o que fazer.

"Ei, não chore, ok? Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, ou o que quer que seja. Ei! Olha, Hermione!" ele apontou para o quadro negro. Ela olhou na direção que o garoto apontava inexpressivamente, choramingando. "É um quadro negro!" Ele explicou. A morena lamentou. "Bem, é um quadro um tanto quanto legal, eu acho! Você não tem que chorar por causa disso!"

Apesar de tudo, Hermione riu.

"Isso, esse é o espírito! Assim mesmo!" Draco ficou animado, sua artimanha tinha funcionado! Ou talvez ela estivesse rindo de sua idiotice. Mas mesmo assim! "Então, o que tem de errado, hein?" Perguntou o loiro 'gentilmente'.

"O que você acha?! Eu sou 'propriedade' do meu pior inimigo, de quem eu tenho medo _e_ não posso fazer nada contra, e provavelmente estou quase entrando em uma nova relação assustadora, ruim e secreta. E tudo isso é depressivamente dentro da lei. Como você se sentiria?"

"Uma merda. Mas ei, eu não sou assustador!"

**xx**

Ron estava tentando falar, mas era realmente difícil considerando o quanto Esmé se entusiasmava de vez em quando.

"Ahn. Esmé? Ei! Es?" ele disse, desgrudando-se dela.

"Mmm?" ela sorriu para ele, arrepiada.

"A gente não devia estudar, pelo menos um pouco? Era pra ser uma monitoria, não era?"

"Você não precisa de monitoria, era só pra encobrir, Ron." ela disse, sentando direito e tentando alisar seu cabelo extremamente desarrumado. Esmé então sorriu docemente para o ruivo. "Je t'aime Roniquinho! Je t'aime, oui, eu amo! Não se prreocupe mon amour, je t'aime!" Ela apertou as bochechas dele.

"Eu já te disse como odeio quando você faz isso, Es!" disse Ron, de modo rabugento.

"É porr isso que eu o faço, amourzinho!" ela sorriu em retorno.

"Oh Esmé Suzette, sua beleza realmente mexe muito comigo, mas a minha fome está me matando. Não está na hora do jantar, não?"

"Sim, eu acho. Queria que não estivesse." ela suspirou, olhando para seu relógio e em seguida se levantou, juntou seus livros, limpou uma pequena mancha de batom do rosto dele e deu-lhe um beijo de despedida antes de se encaminhar à seção _Nunca Usada_.

Ron assistiu-a a ir, e cada um de seus passos pareceu dissolver sua satisfação e aumentar o seu pé atrás a respeito dela. O que ele estava fazendo com ela, afinal? Ela era quase perfeita, sim, mas era Slytherin. E seus pais eram nem mais nem menos que os renomados Remi e Geneviéve Armande, grandes Comensais.

**xx**

"E depois, ele viveu feliz para sempre!" Hermione gargalhou.

"Uau, Draco, nunca imaginei que você pudesse contar histórias engraçadas. Ou qualquer coisa engraçada, na verdade!" ela disse, cutucando-o de modo brincalhão. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado de costas para a parede, contando piadas e histórias.

"Ei, eu posso ser engraçado quando quero! " ele respondeu, sorrindo.

"Sabe, a gente só perdeu um dia inteirinho de aula sentado aqui" lembrou-lhe a morena.

"É verdade, a gente ainda vai se ferrar por causa disso..." ele riu de novo e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la. "A gente devia ir se esconder em nossos dormitórios pelo maior tempo possível. Bom, apesar disso, estou com muita fome para o jantar."

"Eu também!"

E então eles deixaram o lugar onde se esconderam e foram de encontro ao grande castelo cheio de professores bravos e malvados.


	10. Recaída

**Nota da Tradutora**

Long time, no see, hã? Acho que tomei um pouco de vergonha na cara e tal. Obrigada por todas as reviews, vocês foram ótimos, e desculpem por todos este tempo sem atualizações, ok? Prometo tentar não ser tão relapsa a ponto de deixar a fic sem atualizações por mais seis meses. Só para constar, o começo do capítulo é meio nojento, e bem, ele é meio forte. Obrigada a Dark por ter betado este capítulo para mim. Você é um anjo, flower!

**

* * *

**

Última Vez

E então eles deixaram o lugar onde se esconderam e foram de encontro ao grande castelo cheio de professores bravos e malvados.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10 – Recaída

Don tirou os lençóis sujos de cima de si e os jogou no chão, que estava cheio de roupas jogadas; levantou-se e olhou para Maxime, ou Maureen, ou qualquer que fosse o nome daquela mulher ruiva de pele parda. Ele a tinha conhecido naquele bar, como chamava mesmo, Dungeon Black? Tanto faz. Ela aparentava ser mais bonita na noite passada, pensou tristemente, enquanto olhava para o seu corpo nu, que estava começando a envelhecer (como o seu próprio).

Ele então se virou e começou a vasculhar o quarto, que estava escuro (devido a uma toalha esfarrapada que estava pendurada na janela com grampos) e desarrumado. De algum modo, conseguiu encontrar suas roupas no meio da bagunça de Maxime/Maureen e se vestiu rapidamente, cheirando-se. Fedia. A deliciosa mistura de álcool, cigarros, perfume barato (de Maxime/Maureen) e suor iriam sem dúvida ofender sua irmã mais nova e seu cunhado. O que não era bom, visto que ele era hóspede permanente na casa deles.

Ele caminhou até a casa de modo rabugento, rosnando para criancinhas que olhavam para ele e chutando lixo na calçada. Maxime/Maureen tinha sido uma transa legal, mas ele ainda se sentia esgotado e infeliz. Ninguém tinha aquela coisa especial que a sua sobrinha Hermione tinha, e ele era muito covarde para abusar de qualquer outra pessoa: a maioria das mulheres e meninas contariam para alguém. Porém, sua Hermione tinha sempre sido tão dócil e amável e ele tinha tido um bom tempo para melhorá-la, para ensiná-la o que ele gostava. Submissão e medo. Isso o fazia se sentir poderoso.

_Suponho que eu seja um cara sádico,_ pensou, rindo baixo. Ele olhou para uma garotinha que passava, cuja mãe o havia olhado de relance. "Oh, senhora, menina linda você tem aí!" gritou para ela, rindo zombeteiramente. A mulher passou a andar mais rápido, puxando a filha.

"Pervertido." ele a ouviu sussurrar enquanto lhe franzia as sobrancelhas.

Nossa, as pessoas andam tão severas ultimamente.

**xx**

Era sábado de manhã e todo mundo menos Draco e Hermione estava em Hogsmeade. Eles tinham sido proibidos de visitarem a cidadela como punição pela transgressão do dia anterior, mas não parecia tão ruim se comparado a outras que eles haviam recebido.

Quando Hermione saiu pelo buraco do retrato, a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foi Draco, apoiado na parede do corredor com seu sorriso de sempre estampado na cara. E ela primeira vez em, bem, toda a sua vida, ela não se sentiu assustada ou brava.

"Vai se foder, seu tocaieiro!" ela sussurrou por hábito quando passou por ele. A Mulher Gorda grunhiu em desaprovação e disse, tristemente:

"Romances nestes tempos estão estranhos, estranhos, estranhos."

Draco meramente riu e se apressou para que pudesse alcançar Hermione.

"Vai, você sabe que poderia olhar para o meu rosto maravilhoso o tempo inteiro, boneca."

"Deus, até Filch poderia pensar em alguma coisa menos nojenta e dolorosa do que esta punição. Por favor, não, Malfoy!" ela disse, apressando o passo em uma tentativa que ela sabia ser inútil de deixar para trás o sonserino (de pernas longas). Bem, pelo menos ela havia tentado.

Ele a alcançou com facilidade e ela já estava ofegante, então a morena resolveu desistir. "Doentinha, Granger?"

"Você não estaria se tivesse esse cheiro nojento constantemente te seguindo para todo lugar? Oh, espere, você sente seu próprio cheiro, não sente?"

"Oh, nossa. Meu coração está sangrando. Isso foi duro." Ele riu maliciosamente e a puxou de modo brincalhão. "Você sabe que ama este perfume!"

"Não sei se consigo senti-lo com este cheiro de sonserino decrépito que você emana naturalmente!" ela deu de ombros como se dissesse 'o que eu posso fazer?!'.

"Aqui," ele disse, a puxando e colocando a cabeça dele perto de seu pescoço. "Cheire!"

Na verdade era bem gostoso. Pitadas de menta, neve e orvalho, com um leve toque de canela e calor.

"O que você acha, delicioso?" Draco perguntou, sorriu seguramente.

"Sim, na verdade. Não combina muito com você. Não conseguiu achar nada mais... ovo podre? Leite estragado?" Hermione rolou os olhos e se afastou do loiro.

"Ok, ok. Eu desisto. Você tem um leque gigantesco de insultos, Hermione. É impressionante."

"Quase tão impressionante quanto o fato de você não ter me deixado em paz por um segundo? Você é um grosso, Malfoy."

"Ei, você me pertence, eu tenho o direito de te infernizar o quanto eu quiser."

"EU TE ODEIO!" Hermione berrou, brava, lembrando da maldade do loiro. Ela parou, virou-se para ele e o observou.

"Deus, seu humor muda tão facilmente assim? O que foi isso?" Draco pareceu confuso e um pouco ofendido pela mudança de tom da morena.

"Eu pertencendo a você? Talvez? Só um pouco? Você é um puta bastardo mimado, maldito e sem nenhuma consideração, sabia disso?" Hermione sentiu-se ficando cada vez mais nervosa devido ao fato de ser propriedade do sonserino.

"Não fale comigo desta maneira, sua vadia sangue-ruim!" Draco berrou, seu temperamento forte sobressaltando-se devido às palavras da morena. Ele a empurrou na parede, rapidamente, pressionando a garganta de Hermione com o antebraço. O sonserino viu o medo claramente estampado em seus olhos, assim como a raiva que povoava o coração dela rapidamente.

"Draco." A voz dela estava rigidamente controlada, mas ambos sabiam o quanto ela estava assustada. E o quão vulnerável.

"Nós não tínhamos decidido que você passaria a me chamar de mestre?", perguntou de modo desagradável, sua voz como se fosse um tapa. Houve um longo silêncio e ele a olhou nos olhos. Os seus próprios estavam puros, aço inultrapassável. "Bem?" ele finalmente perguntou. Ela sabia o que ele queria.

"Mestre." Hermione olhou para algum ponto acima da cabeça do loiro. Seu coração estava batendo um milhão de vezes por segundo, e era tão forte que chegava a doer. O braço dele em sua garganta estava dolorido, embora ela conseguisse respirar e falar normalmente.

"Sim?"

Ela estava aterrorizada. Por um momento havia pensado que aquilo tudo era só um jogo bobo. Ela havia esquecido de ter medo, tinha confiado, tinha. Oh, Deus.

"O que você deseja que eu faça?" ela respondeu, ainda olhando para o ponto acima dele.

"Olhe para mim." ela obedeceu, e passou a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Peça desculpas."

"Eu não..." o braço dele passou a pressionar sua garganta de modo mais forte e ele sentiu a mão livre do sonserino na sua coxa. Seu medo era insuportável, ela mal conseguia engolir a saliva. "Desculpe-me, Mestre." ela soltou; as palavras tinham gosto de fel. Com Don era diferente. Ela realmente pertencia a ele, o que ele fazia a ela era o que ela merecia, maldita como era. Mas com Draco… Ela merecia? Talvez, mas isso não a fazia parar de odiá-lo.

"Diga 'Eu sinto muito por ter te ofendido, Mestre. Eu sou meramente uma simples diversão, para o seu uso'."

Ela repetiu o que ele havia dito, virando sua cabeça para o outro lado e fechando os olhos. Ela estava se sentindo nocauteada, e o medo estava fazendo-a querer vomitar. "Sua vadia." ele finalmente tirou o braço do pescoço dela, que balançou um pouco antes de virar para a parede e se apoiar nela. Draco ficou um pouco afastado, observando-a. "Eu disse 'Sua vadia'." repetiu para seu próprio prazer. "Você não liga, Hermione?" o uso de seu nome foi como um punhal no coração da morena. Ela virou para encará-lo, ainda se apoiando na parede.

"Você só me disse o que eu já sei, Mestre."

**

* * *

**

Reviews

**Toddynho: **Ron, PEGAEL (L). **Anna Fletcher: **Bom, acho que depois de todo este tempo você deve realmente ter lido a fic em Inglês! Bem, me desculpe por todo este tempo, e sim, Ron e Draco são amor. **Misty Weasley Malfoy:** Obrigada por revisar, aqui está o capítulo! **Dandy Fairy Lady:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste também! **Cynthia:** que bomque está gostando da fic, e obrigada pelo review! Sim, é realmente triste o fato de a Calypso passar tanto tempo para atualizar, mas como eu já disse anteriormente (vide capítulo um), ela me disse que concluiria. Só nos resta esperar. Espero que goste deste capítulo! **Lika Nightmare:** Nossa, quanto tempo! E aí, seu branco já passou? Voltou a escrever no Fandom de HP? Espero que sim! E espero que goste deste capítulo, também! **Morgana Gorlois Pendragon: **Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! **Morgause B. Malfoy: **E aí, o quê está achando das partes que leu em Inglês? É ótima, não é? Que bom que está gostando da fic e obrigada pelo elogio em relação a tradução! **Giselle Moreira: **Aqui está, rs! **Bitriz: **Flower, desculpe pela demora! Aqui está o capítulo e espero que goste! **/tipaç: **Obrigada! Espero que você goste deste capítulo, também! **Juh Felton: **Flower, aqui está o capítulo! Desculpe por demorar tanto, e espero que você goste! **Lola: **Ai, shame on me, demorei tanto! Mas aquele capítulo é ótimo, o Ron é a coisa mais OMFG do mundo e o Draco, tipo, "assim, assim?" é demais! Que bom que você gostou e espero que você goste deste aqui também, viu? E obrigada pela review e pelo elogio em relação a tradução! **Malu Chan: **Oh, que sweety! Que bom que está gostando da fic e da tradução, obrigada! Espero que você continue acompanhando! **Golden: **Que bom que gostou! Aqui está o capítulo, espero que curta! **Isa Tinkerbell: **É um prazer traduzir uma fic ótima dessas! E sim, a fic é meio fannon mas ah, DHr FTW! Que bom que você está gostando e espero que continue acompanhando (mesmo depois dessas eras sem atualizar e tal). **Bê: **Que bom que você está gostando, desculpe a demora! **Tah:** Obrigada, que bom que está gostando! **Livs: **Terrifié é amor (L). **Claudia Malfoy: **Que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue acompanhando! **Mademoiselle-Le'Croix: **Obrigada e desculpe a demora! Espero que goste deste capítulo! **Sarah: **Ah, flower, obrigada pelo elogio e que bom que está gostando! Desculpe pela demora! **Pah Black: **Agora, rs! Desculpe a demora! E sim, Terrifié é amor! Obrigada pela review, flower!


End file.
